Enclosed Heat
by Soxunorthadox
Summary: Ariadne whisks her husband away for a vacation with one thing in mind...coming back pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

A soft and sensuous smell hit Arthur's nostrils as the door to his penthouse opened. The vast and spacious home did little to hide the alluring aroma as a pair of feet entered and closed the door behind them lightly. Without a moment of hesitation, he knew who it was. Unlike most people he knew, the person walking towards his office at that moment had a great deal of respect for him home, mostly because it was her home as well. She was the only person he knew who would shut a door with gentle care and tiptoe across wooden floors in hopes of not disturbing him. Her mission failed though. He was easily distracted that day and just knowing she was there, just mere feet away from him was enough to make him close his laptop and push the piles of paper away.

Most found it hard to believe he was a romantic at heart. Heck, most found it hard to believe he was anything. His lack of showcasing emotions tended to give people the impression that he was a muted robot. Ariadne had changed all that though. Grinning, Arthur leaned back into his black and white office chair and brought his hands out in front of him. The light gripped an ongoing beam from the gold band on his finger and it shone instantly. For a moment his mind went back to that monumental day a year and a half ago. Back to his wedding day. It had been spring here in Paris, where he and Ariadne wed and now lived. A large park had been rented out on their behalf, a wedding present from Eames, and his bride had walked down the aisle as white petals fell from the tree and a caressing breeze danced around them. That day was unforgettable. It had taken a long road to get there no doubt, but looking back he could easily admit that he would go through turmoil and hell for the woman he called his wife.

"Lost in thought again?" Ariadne stood at his door, watching him, amused before stepping into his quarters. It was almost a routine. She had to catch him during one of his internal ramblings. She never asked what he was thinking of though, which was surprising considering how curious she naturally was. "You're gonna get grey hair if you don't stop that."

Sneaking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, causing his heartbeat to quicken before he felt her lips press against his cheek. He had ached for this type of contentment with life for so long. He never imagined it would come in the form of a quirky, architect student who at some points seemed like the complete opposite of him. Than again, he never really had a female in mind when he had imagined his future. His feelings for her had been a somewhat shock, yet made perfect sense. She was independent and focused, something he deeply admired. At the same time, she loved company and being social. She got along swimmingly with their co-workers Eames and Yusuf, yet she demanded her own space when tuned into her work. She was, in some ways, the best of both worlds.

"I'll start worrying about grey hair when I hit thirty, thanks."

Grabbing her arms, he brought them to his face before pressing his own lips to the top of her hands. His lips lingered on the diamond placed on her left hand as he pressed a single kiss upon it and than her gold band. He remembered the awkwardness they had endured when he had first brought up the subject of marriage. She had just graduated from university and had a part time job with an small up and coming company. She had denied help from him and Eames as far as getting her work with big league companies. She demanded that she wouldn't leave the team and wanted a job that wouldn't be so time consuming or heavy. Life had been steady for them. Their relationship had progressed at a good rate and before he knew it, they were spending so much time at each other's homes that they practically lived together. Arthur couldn't remember what had made his mind snap in that direction but he had awoke one morning with the sinking realization that while Ariadne was still young, he was edging closer and closer to his thirties. He had to start focusing on settling his life down. Looking back now, he had to chuckle at the memory. He had been a decent 24, then, with a flexible job and an income people could only wish for.

Either way, he had dropped subtle hints to Ariadne over the span of a month. Things grew tense and awkward. He later learned it was because of her fear of a broken relationship. Divorce was her nightmare. Needless to say, after a speech that he was sure could have melted the coldest of hearts and a dinner that had somehow itself _grown cold _during his talk, Arthur had bent down to one knee and asked to make an honest woman out of his girlfriend. Fast forward and there they were, penthouse in Paris, a career together and taking everyday as it came.

"How was lunch with your friends?" Twirling his chair around, he grasped her from around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He couldn't help but smile at how well she fit against him.

"It was good. It was almost surreal finding out what everyone's been up to since we graduated." Her eyes stared off into the small window behind him. "Can you believe its already been two years?"

He nodded. "Two years and I'm sure your ahead of the pack."

She shook her head in disagreement. "You'd be surprised." Watching her closely, he noted as she sucked her cheeks in, no doubt biting her inner flesh. "I'm just glad they're settled and happy. It was nice to take a break from all this to relax and catch up." Her eyes finally left the window and came to peer down at him. "You should probably familiarize yourself with that word. Relaxation." A small grin tugged at her lip.

"I'll consider it once this assignment is over and done with." With a firm team of four, the world of extraction and inception continued for them, Eames and Arthur sharing the responsibilities of team leader.

"You say that now, but as soon as this job is over, you'll be in talks with other clients and before you know we're back at it again."

He frowned at her words. "You make it sound like a bad thing. I thought you enjoyed what you did."

She sighed and looked away momentarily, focusing her attention once more on the mirror at the end of his office. "I just think you, we-" she clarified, "-should take some time off from working. Honestly Arthur, the last time we forgot about extraction and dreams and actually enjoyed ourselves was on our honeymoon. It's been far too long."

Tingles of awareness shot through Arthur as her words sunk in. She was right, as usual, and for a moment he was thought and speechless. She had a point. Taking a break really wasn't in his agenda but his personality was to blame for that. He was a persistent person who needed to keep busy at all times. Before Ariadne, he wasn't sure what to fill free time with. But as a married man, he had to accept the responsibilities placed on him. Responsibilities like keeping her happy.

"Okay," he gave in. Pulling her closer to him, he allowed her lay her head on his shoulder before wrapping his arms around her firmly. "We'll take some time off after we're finished with this extraction assignment." Although they had a hefty line up of clients, Ariadne was being sensible and thinking about their sanity. It was about time he followed suit. "Did you have any plans on where you wanted to go or you wanted to do?"

She tensed in his arms. "We'll worry about that when this is all over and done with," she mumbled into his shirt, wrinkling it up slightly as her lips pressed against it. The old Arthur would have been more than annoyed with that action, but the newly renovated point man was just happy to have her this close to him.

Stroking her hair back, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before she got up. "I'm gonna head down to the warehouse. I need to check over some details."

Standing, she leaned over and his hands instantly snaked around her neck to bring her face to his. Their lips collided in what should have been a simple goodbye kiss. Instead, passion erupted between them. Passion so thick, they could lap at it and spread it out. Her lips parted, giving him the entrance he craved and his tongue joined hers in what quickly became a battle of dominance. Her taste filled him, intoxicating his lungs as his tongue wrapped eagerly around hers. Holding her head firmly against his, Arthur's free arm wrapped around her waist and attempted to pull her back onto his lap. Unfortunately she wasn't having any of that. Slowly breaking away, she pressed a lingering peck upon his lips before she retreated out of his office. She left in the same manner she came in, quietly and carefully as Arthur sat back in his chair. Slowly catching his breath, he couldn't help but wonder what it was that his wife was keeping from him.

Ariadne stepped into the familiar warehouse, her comfortable sneakers making her steps silent and almost unnoticeable. Almost.

Eames looked up from his notepad to give her a grin and a nod before crossing off whatever it was that he had written. Yusuf nearly always resorted to the back station, making it just about impossible for him to hear whatever was happening in the front. She was sure that was how he liked it. He wasn't too fond of distractions. Her own station was set next to the window, which suited her because of the effect of the sun's rays. She always felt that it gave a special touch to her models. Resorting to her table, she flopped down on a chair and analyzed the scene before her. A grand casino. A large exterior and darkly colored interior gave off the illusion of a Las Vegas vibe, something much needed for their mark; a conman who was about to have his secrets stripped of him.

Placing that layer down, she turned to her nearly finished model of equally dark night club. This one was taking more time to construct, especially since she had little to no experience on what clubs were meant to look or feel like. Despite massive research and ions of stories from Eames, she still wasn't satisfied with her work. Groaning in mere frustration, she tightened her scarf around her neck and stood. She got busy re-sketching an outlook, not bothering with the outside considering the mark would remain indoors the whole time. The DJ booth was created first, followed by a narrow but long bar. The dance floor took up a lot of space as she drew that in, and then a flight of not so obvious stairs heading upstairs to private quarters. That's where she stumbled. What were these rooms or halls meant to look like? They did they all resemble one another or simply differ on the importance of a person? Running a hand through her hair, she looked up from her sketch book to find Eames watching her with enjoyment.

"Really, love? It can't be that hard to construct a night club. For Merlin's sake, they're everywhere." Standing, he made his way over to her table, his notebook long forgotten.

"It's kind of hard to re-create something you have no experience from. Do we have to go over this again?" Grabbing a hair hand, she tied her locks in a ponytail, taking them away from her face as she stared at the sketches. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Well first off, you're missing a lounge area. You've got a bar but folks are going to need somewhere to sit and drink."

Her hand instantly drew in round tables, as small covered candles illuminated them. Her eyes instantly drew up to Eames as if signalling him to continue.

"You should probably include a balcony. Put those prestigious beings up there to stare down at the rest of us." He grinned, as his hand pointed over a spot on her sketch book. "Right there." She instantly did as she was told. "Throw in some bathrooms; make sure they're fancy and comfortable. You'd be surprised at people attempt to do in there." A wink was sent her way as Ariadne shuddered.

"Now, you're missing one last thing. Where in the bloody world are the strippers?" She nudged his side with her elbow, hitting hard toned skin before he laughed and pulled away from her.

"What about these rooms up here?" She frowned at her book, almost waiting for it to drawn itself in.

"You'll figure those out." His advice was blank as he stared distracted at her casino model. "Your scarily good at this."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Despite being a grown woman, she stuck her tongue out at him before placing her sketchbook in the corner. "I actually, um, wanted to talk to you about something."

Eames' eyes twinkled with excitement. "Oh, Ariadne. Are you going to confess your love for me?" Gripping her hands, he placed them on his chest. "I feel the same way, my dear."

"Eames!" She gripped her hands away, glowering at him as he chuckled at her reaction. "Be serious for a second?"

"Alright, alright." He leaned against a table opposite of her as his arms crossed over his chest. "Trouble in paradise with mister Arthur?"

At the mention of her husband, she mentally smiled. Trouble? No. Frustration? A little bit. Their conversation from earlier replayed in her mind. They needed more time together. More alone time. Time to just get away from everything and focus on one another. The thought of the two of them spending alone time went well with another idea that had been planted in her mind earlier that day as well. She shuddered involuntarily.

"Not trouble, no." She fumbled to explain her situation properly. "There's something I want. Something I desperately want, but I'm not sure Arthur will give it to me."

"Arthur? Deny you? The world would have to come to an end for that to happen."

She almost smiled at his honesty. Although her husband had proven to be the keen provider, she knew in this case he would be hesitant. But after seeing her friends for lunch that day, she knew there was nothing in the world she desired more than this. In the long run it would make him happy, just as her. The only problem was getting him to agree along to start with.

"I had this idea of taking a two week vacation, maybe head down to Cannes." Her right hand nestled over her wedding band lightly, tracing over the gold metal. "With a purpose."

"A purpose?" Eames didn't bother hiding his curiosity. "Who does a vacation with a purpose?"

"I want to come back pregnant."

The forger was silent for a good five seconds. The only sound was the muttering of Yusuf in the back as he combined and mixed chemicals. And suddenly, Eames' eyes grew wide and a large grin took over his face.

"So your telling me that you want Arthur to drop a little seed in there?"

"Well...kind of."

"That shouldn't be too hard. Just walk around in a bikini. If he's man enough to marry you, than he's man enough to sex you."

"I don't want to take any chances." She was surprised at how confident and in charge she sounded.

"I beg your pardon?"

"One time won't be enough." There was no denying how amused Eames was with this conversation. She could only imagine how red her face at that point. "I need the whole trip to solemnly be about…conceiving a baby."

"This is just brilliant!" Eames laughed deeply before controlling himself. "Alright, alright. Let me do the roundup. You're going to take Arthur to Cannes for fourteen days of non-stop, consensual sex?"

"Yes."

"That lucky bastard."


	2. Chapter 2

"This came out incredible!" Arthur snuck up behind his wife as she placed finishing touches on one of her sketches. His eyes weren't focused on the line filled pages though, his attention was diverted to the rather large and extravagant casino module. From the top it seemed like any other luxury casino, but he knew there were twists and turns within the building. Ariadne had a playful side that enjoyed throwing in a paradox or two in spots he least expected, yet always ended up needing.

"Thank you." She turned her head slightly, beaming. He could see the pride in her face, the knowing that she truly enjoyed what she was doing. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder, he watched with smiling eyes as she went over the diagram. She was so focused, so intrigued that it filled him with warm sensation.

He was proud. Beyond proud. This intelligent, creative, free spirited woman was his. His wife. His arms around her waist momentarily as his lips found the space below her ear. Showering it with kisses, he noted her sharp intake of breath. This was out of character for him, he was usually professional at work. It had been his main concern after they had began dating to not mix pleasure with business. It was all a fib though. He was far too attracted to her to keep his hands to himself _all the time._

"It looks incredible. Keep up the good work." Pressing one last kiss to her throat, he pulled away from her, slowly taking his time sliding his hand away from her stomach and down her waist.

Much sooner than he wanted, he was in the back doing a progress check with Yusuf. Chemicals and sedatives were never his speciality but if the team was going to do this job efficiently and quickly, he had to make sure everyone was on the right time frame. Thankfully for him, Yusuf seemed to have gotten the memo. He gave him a nod when he asked if his creations would be ready to use right away. It was what he wanted to hear. One practice run and they would be ready to find out what this popular conman was hiding. Checking Yusuf off his mental list, he stopped by Eames desk where the scruffy male was reading a newspaper. "How's it coming along?"

He didn't bother putting the newspaper down. "It seems I'm going to have to torture myself with heels and a dress again." The agony in his voice nearly caused Arthur to smirk. "Based off your research, I say its best to use his little lady love to get the info out of him. If he trusts her enough with his secret hideaways, she can be trusted with other info." Arthur nodded, as he pulled up a chair across him.

"Do you think we can do this? Just you and I?" Arthur purposely lowered his voice, not wanting to risk sparking Ariadne's curiosity in the conversation.

Eames took note and leaned forward. "Your only going to end up in a row with her if you keep her out. You, of all people, should know that."

He felt the sudden need to run his hand through his hair in frustration. Despite their experiences with the dream world, Arthur always felt uneasy when it came to Ariadne going under. He knew her mind was most vulnerable in that state and she was the type of person to be easy affected by her surroundings. While he was sure she would never end up like Mall, he didn't want to take the risk of her damaging herself. Too bad she didn't feel the same way.

"I guess there's no point in trying." He spoke more to himself than to Eames.

"Oh cheer up, will you? You've got a lot going on for you. Put a fucking smile on your face."

The statement caused him to question the forger's sanity before he brushed it off. He was Eames. Of course he was going to be too random to understand. Grabbing his file, he gave a quick nod to both men before throwing on his jacket. Ariadne had her back to him, still struggling with her work as he snuck up behind her. "I'll see you at home tonight?" He was grateful that she turned around and gave him a big nod.

"I might be a little late though," she whispered apologetically. "But you must wait up for me. I demand it."

Grinning, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Don't keep me waiting too long." A shudder past through her, causing his grin to widened as he leaned back and gave her a wink. With that, he exited the warehouse, leaving the three to get what they needed done as they grew closer and closer to their due date.

"Please explain to me where you're dragging my vulnerable self?" Ariadne glared at Eames as the dark car they were situated in stopped in front of a row of boutiques. The Paris night was cool and dark, as the majority of the stores shadowed in silence. "There should be no place open at this time of night."

Having had stayed late to finish up the sketches of the nightclub, she had been more than surprised when Eames dragged her into visiting a shop with him. Since he had claimed it had been urgent and much needed she went along and was now deeply regretting it.

"Would you quit complaining, love? Arthur is surely rubbing off on you." Getting out of the car, she followed quickly behind him as he rounded a corner and disappeared into a brightly lit shop. The only one open in entire block. Not bothering to look at the sign, she rushed after Eames, almost afraid to loose him in the unfamiliar territory. The store was empty except for a single man assessing a row of DVDs. He turned to face them as they stepped in and gave each a full inspection with his eyes. Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze, Ariadne hid next to Eames' side and followed suit. The man, whom she realized must work there, didn't bother to hide his fascination with them. Groaning internally, her legs picked up their speed to keep up with the forger's long paces. Soon enough they were in the back of the store, with neon colors decorating every shelf and stand.

"Seriously Eames, why did you need me here?" she asked with a tone of annoyance. " I don't even know why-Oh, my God!" She hadn't meant to yell or loose color in her face, but it was at that moment, as she looked around the shelves surrounding her that she realized where she was. "You bought me to a sex shop?"

"I think the proper term would be an adult entertainment store." Unaffected by her outburst, he picked two rubber toys and held them in front of her face. "Purple or pink? Or would you prefer blue?" He juggled two in one hand as he made a move to grab another.

"Put those down!" She hissed, horrified. Standing on her tip toes, she glanced over the shelf to see if they were being watched. Yes. The store owner stared back at her, emotionless and transfixed as her eyes grew wide. "Eames, I swear to God-"

"Have you ever heard of arousal gel?"

"-what?"

"Arousal gel, it's suppose to make-"

"I know what that is, thank you very much," she interrupted him as she tried to calm her rising anger. "I want to know why I'm here. In a sex shop. When I should be home…with my _husband_."

"Don't be ungrateful now, love. I'm doing you a favour." He murmured as he stood reading the back of a different box. "Hmmm…they have erection cream...I wonder.."

"Doing me a favour? My sex life is just fine! I am in no need of..._gels and creams!"_

"Weren't you the one who said you were planning a 14 days sexcapade?"

"You make it sound so raunchy." Her glare was so intense she almost excepted him to burst into flames at any second. At least she hoped he would.

"I'm just trying to help you succeed." He gave her a wink before turning into another aisle.

"I highly doubt any of these-" she pointed defensively to the row of cock rings and bondage toys, "-are going to help me get pregnant."

"You'd be surprised, love." Eames was enjoying himself far too much. He froze in front of a certain section as he analyzed the products before him. "Besides, I'm sure your curious to try some of these out."

"The only thing I'm curious about is how many years I'll have to serve when I murder you with my bare hands."

"Tsk. Tsk. Save that violence for the bedroom." He turned to face her, holding up a small penis shaped rubber. "Don't tell me you wouldn't wanna shove this up Arthur's-"

"Do not finish that sentence!"

"Excuse me?" The store owner walked up behind them, nearly causing Ariadne to jump out of her skin. "I'd like to remind you that this is a store. If you are not buying anything, I'd advise you to leave." He spoke to the both of them, yet kept his gaze on her.

"This young lady is in need of handcuffs. Where would we find them?" Eames asked coolly. He pointed them to a row in the front of the store and Eames was off. Fuming and not even the slightest amused, she followed behind. He ended up buying the handcuffs, whether to get the owner off their case or for his own personal use, she didn't know.

"I'm going to purposely torture you in the dream practice run tomorrow." She warned emotionlessly. They sat in his car, as he drove her home. In between the two seats lay the bag with the cuffs, which she found hard to take her eyes off.

"Arthur really picked a winner," he teased, as he drove through the silent night. "By the way, consider those my pre-baby shower present to you." His head titled towards the bag.

"I'm not taking those," she spoke in a determined voice. "Are you insane?"

"No. I think your in need of excitement. Maybe, just maybe, if you spiced things up, Arthur would develop some sort of charisma and imagination."

"Have I told you how much I hate you?"

"I love you too, dear."

The car stopped in front of the entrance of her flat. "Don't forget your present!" Eames called out as she exited the car. Glaring at him, she dug into the bag and grabbed the cuffs. She threw them carelessly into her purse before shutting the door. The elevator ride up to the penthouse was an agonizing one. She was sure Arthur was asleep by now, although a part of her hoped he was awake by now. She wanted nothing more than to just jump into his arms and wipe out all evidence of her day. Despite the embarrassment and torment, she knew Eames was just trying to help…in some demented and abnormal way.

Her purse felt heavy, as the metal handcuffs pressed against her other belongings. How in the world was she suppose to summon up the courage to handcuff Arthur? For all she knew, he could be repulsed by that sort of behaviour. She released a sigh. And anyways, he wasn't even aware of the intimate vacation she was in the middle of planning. She had to clear her mind and take things easy. There was no way she would allow him to say no to this. Not to a child. Not to intimacy. Not to her.

The elevator stopped and she stepped into her home, dropping her keys on the table and instantly making her way into the bedroom. Just as she suspected, Arthur was awake. Shirtless and sprawled on the bed, her husband was engrossed in a book when she stepped in. Taking advantage of the silence, she jumped into the bed next to him and wrapped herself around him. "Hey there."

"Look who decided to finally show up." His book dropped to the side of the bed forgotten. "I almost assumed I wouldn't see you till morning." The aroma of his light shower gel hit her as she stroked his semi damp hair.

"Yes. The nice girl in me was unable to say no when Eames asked if I could help him with something." Swinging her leg over his hip, she sprawled herself on top of him and rested her head against his shoulder. "That is the last time I'll ever do that."

He chuckled, vibrations shook his chest. "Should I even bother asking what it was he needed help with?"

"Nope." She smiled slowly. "I'd rather not go through the events again."

"I'm sorry you had to endure that." He whispered, his hand coming out to graze against her thigh. She lost her breath for a second, before fumbling to get it back. His hand worked its way up until it reached her hip. Nestled there, he rubbed her covered skin as she slowly closed her eyes in sheer enjoyment.

"Your really good at this."

"Good at what?"

"Making me forget."


	3. Chapter 3

Paris was breathtaking in the summer. There wasn't a single soul that could deny that; but with the sun came noise, something Arthur hated immensely. The park two blocks from their home was constantly flooding with children and tourists enjoying the rare breeze that the country had to offer. By nine every morning, kids flocked down the block, with their scooters and soccer balls in hand as they loudly made their way to their playgrounds and fields. That enthusiasm and careless buzz was his wake up. Every single morning of summer.

Groaning, he turned over and blindly patted the spot on the bed next to him. Ariadne was up. That was all the encouragement he needed. Despite working together, the two rarely got any time to be truly alone. The small moments they had at home as a married couple made up what Arthur called the basis of their relationship. It was what kept them standing together as a couple. Those small moments when they would wrap themselves around one another without a care. Where they would forget their worries and responsibilities and solemnly focus on one another. It was his favourite moments.

It took more effort than expected to roll out of bed and jump in the shower. His tense muscles relished under the hot water as he scrubbed down and allowed the liquid to cascade down his body. Despite the heat outside, hot showers were a must if he wanted to get through the day with wide and focused eyes. He would usually stand in there for ten to fifteen minutes. That morning, he was in there for twenty. A brush through his teeth and a usual attire of a 3 piece suit and Arthur was out of the room. Today was the practice run, it was time to experience what their talented architect had created and hopefully have all the details laid out for their extraction tomorrow. Walking towards the kitchen, he couldn't ignore the thick smell of freshly cooked pancakes along with the heavy scent of coffee. His mouth watered eagerly as he turned the corner and caught sight of his wife. Her back was towards him, which he was instantly thankful for because he couldn't remember ever being this out of control with his body. She was wearing a dress. Something she rarely did. And not just any dress, a damn summer dress. A dress that stopped a few inches above her knee and complimented her body deliciously.

Following the colourful design of the fabric, he allowed his eyes to trail upwards, taking the curves of her thighs and hips, up along her slender waist and stopped at her maze of brown hair. Sensing someone looking at her, she turned around and greeted him with a peculiar but still bright smile. "Good morning."

Good morning, indeed.

It took every ounce of self control he had not to gaze down at the front of her body. He was desperate to take in every detail. To see how well the material complimented her chest or how it swayed as she took steps towards him.

"Are you alright?"

She obviously had no clue about the affect she so discreetly had on him. She had no idea her husband was about to embark on a journey of impure thoughts from the way she was pressing herself to him a tight bearing hug. No, Ariadne had no clue and it would remain that way. Wrapping his arms around her frame, he picked her up off the ground slightly and returned her hug.

"You made pancakes. What's the special occasion?"

It was a Wednesday. The two of them rarely resorted to cooking full breakfast meals until the weekend. He had quickly learned from Eames, of all people, that when a woman pulled together a full meal, it was never done randomly. She had a hidden agenda.

"I woke up early and had some time to spare. I figured why not?" Turning around, she piled him a plate with the golden cakes and handed it to him. "Fruits on the table."

Confused but not willing to show it, he thanked her and sat down at their table. True to her word, a plate of fruit lay right where she said alongside a wide assertion of food. "You certainly had a lot of time on your hands this morning."

"There's nothing wrong with being in the kitchen, Arthur." Sitting next to him, she grabbed her own plate and began filling it up.

"I didn't say there was. You should have woke me up to help you though." A hot cup of coffee in his hand, he gave her a glance as she dug into her food.

"I'll wake you up next time."

Arthur chuckled internally and shook his head. There was no way she was, but who was he to argue? If she wanted to cook for him, than so be it. It just made him luckier than he already was.

"So. I've started planning our vacation..." she started off almost awkwardly. "I'm thinking Cannes, two weeks, right by the water." She bit her lip, watching him, no doubt anticipating his reaction.

"That sounds nice. Do you need help planning? I could probably find us a really good hotel."

She merely blinked at him. "Wait. You have no complaints?"

"Am I suppose to?"

"Well...er...no. I didn't think you'd go along with the idea so easily, though."

Pushing his now empty plate away from him, Arthur turned to face his wife. "I took your words into consideration. You were right. We are in need of a vacation and if you want, I'm putting the ball in your court. Since it was your idea, you've got the freedom to drag me wherever you want."

The beam on her face nearly caused his heart to stop. God, how he loved it when she smiled. "Will you do whatever I want as well?"

"Don't I always?"

Her laughter filled the dining room and instantly became the highlight of his morning.

**-x-**

Concentration was deemed just about impossible that day. It was almost brutal. Arthur could barely remember actually accomplishing anything. His mind was else where, in a land where it was just him and his wife. Alone. Doing things married couples did. It was wrong, completely wrong for her to have worn that dress today. Despite how hot the weather was, it was just agonizing to see her move around in the free flowing fabric. What was worse though was that he wasn't the only one to notice.

"My, she looks ravishing." Eames came over to join him as he pulled open his silver case and began preparing for their trip under.

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped gawking at my wife."

"I would, dear friend. But she looks far too tempting for me to do so."

He instantly stiffened, glowering at Eames as he stood in front of him. The Brit was easily amused, as he backed away with his hands up as if to signal surrender. The subject of their conversation, who was a few feet away with Yusuf, turned to face them for a moment and raised her elegant eyebrow slowly. Shrugging in response, Arthur turned away and took a deep breath.

It had been a while since they had last been intimate. A full week and two days to be exact. He was sure that was why he was having such an out of body experience. Pounding heart, erratic pulse and an oncoming erection that refused to remain under control. He could only hope that he made it through the day peacefully without having to resort to taking his wife in his office.

He groaned under his breath. The idea had splurged a fantasy in his mind and Arthur was filled with an raunchy image. Closing his eyes, he tried to shake the thought away. It refused to fade though. Instead, it grew more vivid. He could see himself on his chair, his body comfortable rested against it as Ariadne straddled his waist. Her dark locks bounced freely as her body moved and ground feverishly against his. Heated desire rested in between them as he would push her back slowly to exposed her front to him. Hungry laps from his tongue would cause her to cry out his name, something he so desperately wanted to hear, as he devoured her pert breasts. His hands would lose themselves in her hair, holding her head in place as he tasted and feasted on her body. The movements rough and fast, as they both came closer and closer to-

"Arthur?" Shit.

"Yes, love?"

"Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine, thanks."

She glanced at him oddly as her hand reached and stroked his cheek lightly. "You look flushed, should I turn the AC on higher?"

"No, that's alright. I'll survive." Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he led her over to their seats and motioned for her to sit. Eames took the seat next to her as Arthur settled himself in front of them. Yusuf towered over them, awaiting the signal to send them into the dream. A nod was all he needed and what he received. Closing his eyes, Arthur gave into the sleep and lost himself in the unconsciousness.

"Not bad, darling. I dare say this is far better than any club I've ever been to." Eames pushed his hands into his pockets as he walked around observing the scene in front of him.

Ariadne stood behind him, leaning against the bar as she examined and admired her work. Arthur was in the same boat as them. He had seen the module she created based off this very club but this was far more exhilarating than he thought. The building was dark, with a red glow that bounced off the walls. Tall chairs curved around the bar, and individual tables not far from there. The large dance floor took up most of the space but his attention was up top. That was where the mark had to be. Ariadne had created it perfectly. Any spot on the top floor gave their target an impeccable view of the club. He had to see what himself and Eames were going to do. He had to be angered by their actions and come after them. It was the only way they could grasp him and get the info out of him.

He didn't bother asking to see the casino she had created. With enough information on the conman, it was best to assume that he would be more familiar with a nightclub scene than a casino. Backup never hurt though, and with the gambling center resting somewhere in her mind, Arthur knew they could just as easily use it as the setting instead of the club.

"Let's review." Putting his hands into his pockets, Arthur paced around the bar to the stairway entrance. "Sean Creston, our mark, will obviously be up in the VIP. Ariadne, your going to be stationed where?"

"Upstairs as well, stationed in the VIP. I'll keep my eyes on him and warn you when he's in the position you need."

"Eames, what about you?"

"I'll be taking the form of the lovely Lily, Mr. Creston's lady friend. I'll be at the bar, alone and vulnerable."

Ariadne's lips twitched in a chuckle but Arthur was too focused to find any amusement in the conversation.

"Perfect. I'll approach Mrs. Lily when Ariadne gives me the signal. Hopefully, when Creston sees her being roughed up and dragged out against her will, he'll react and follow us out."

"And from there, we hold him to gunpoint and threaten him with Lily's life until we can retrieve the secrets." Eames finished it off and the three glanced at each with small smiles. It sounded simple enough, but nothing was truly simple in the dream world. They could only hope that there weren't any hidden secrets to their mark that they weren't prepared for.

**-x-**

"How about we call it a day? We've got a conman to corner tomorrow." Awake and eager to get this assignment out of the way, Arthur pulled the straps from his veins and stood up. "Creston is scheduled for wisdom teeth removal tomorrow morning. By afternoon, he should be back at his hotel and under deep sleep. We strike than."

With only an understanding murmur from the team, they parted, cleaning up their stations and heading out. Before long only he and his wife remained, as she placed sheets in her bag and zipped it up. Hand in hand they exited and locked up the warehouse. It wouldn't be needed anymore, not for a while. With his promise to Ariadne hanging in the air, Arthur knew that even if another client came up, his job would have to be put on hold. They were things that came before all that.

"Are you hungry? I can pull together a sandwich or two." Dropping her bag, Ariadne lead the way into their home and directly into the kitchen. Or at least she tried. He managed to grasp her hand before she could and guided her towards their bedroom instead.

Forget food. He was hungry for something else.

Ariadne stood confused in front of her husband as his hand lightly stroked her neck. Small tingles of excitement trickled across her skin as his light touch refused to decrease or halt.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to me today?" His head leaned into join his hand, lightly brushing against her hair until his lips pressed against her throat. "This dress is…" he paused for a moment. "…sinister. I've never felt such a love/hate emotions towards an item so much."

If he thought she was comprehending the words that left his mouth, he was wrong. She had a habit of shutting down her mind when ever he was this close to her. How was a woman suppose to think when a pair of lips were teasing her neck with pecks and sprinkled kisses? Expelling a sigh, she reached with her own hands wrapped them around his neck. Their bodies pressed against each other tightly, nearly moulding them into one as Arthur detached himself from her neck and instead soldered onto her lips. His kisses were weapons of mass seduction. With the right pressure and angle, which her husband was the master of, he had weak in the knees and putty in his arms. Unfortunately, he felt the need to tease and pulled away from the kiss. Instead, he tugged on her bottom lick, sucking gently before releasing it.

He gazed down at her and she just about melted from the scorching heat in his eyes. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she took his hand and lead him to the bed. Her back came in contact with the soft mattress as Arthur placed his arms on either side of her body. This was position she didn't mind being locked in. With his warm breath falling onto her face, she gripped his shirt and fumbled to unbutton it. He merely watched, melting her every instinct with his captivating stare. Oh how she wanted him. Below her, on top of her, inside her. It didn't matter. She just needed _him_. He exuded temptation, even more now that she had finally rid him of his top. Her palms rested against the bare skin, caressing the smooth surface with shaky fingers as his breathing deepened. She liked the effect she had on him, especially the one she could feel pressing against her leg. His prominent excitement transferred to her, drenching her panties with anticipation as her hands worked downward to unbuckle his belt. She quickly the threw it to the ground, allowing his pants and boxers to briskly join it. Naked, and still pinning her to the bed, Arthur gave a slow, sly grin. It happened so quickly, she was sure to have missed if she blinked. With his hands under her body, he picked her up and placed in the center of the bed. His fingers clasped around the hook of her light dress, peeling it down slowly as he exposed her familiar body to his hungry eyes.

Ariadne had never felt so loved, so _wanted. _Every movement he made, every action, every look told her he was on edge and restless. That he couldn't wait to claim her as his and bring them both to the brick of ecstasy. He was capable of doing so. Over and over again; and she was sure that was just what would happen.

With her dress in a puddle on the floor, she lay back, confident and eager as her husband feasted on her nearly naked body. His lips brushed against her collar bone, working downward until they reached her erect nipples. Her back arched off the bed when his mouth closed around them, sending a wildfire through her veins. With one mouth on one breast, his free hand grasped the other, moulding and tweaking her nipple between his fingers. Consumed by desire so strong it shook her, Ariadne forced her eyes open and watched the erotic scene in front of her. She wasn't sure what she appreciated more. Being able to feel the effect of his actions or watching him.

Releasing her breasts, he worked downwards as his talented fingers hooked around her panties. Edging them down, he focused his mouth on her stomach. Lower and lower he went, pressing open mouth kisses below her belly button as the fabric of her underwear ended up at her feet. With a fling it was off her, and her breathing increased. Legs spread, her husband nibbled on her inner thigh, edging closer to center of heat. She was wet, aching and in dire need of his touch. But all he seemed to be doing was taking his dear time on her thighs. Switching between thighs, Arthur kissed, licked and lightly bit the skin.

"Arthur." Her head fell back against the pillow, frustration building as the ache in her moist center increased. "Please."

"Please what?" His movements halted, as he stared up at her from his position. "Say it, Ariadne."

"Touch me," she breathed, her teeth coming over her lip.

"Where?"

Blood rushed to her face, pooling around her cheeks as fumbled to get her words out. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead, she took his hand and placed it right over her clit, as she moaned at the contact. Thankfully, he took the bait and began rubbing the sensitive flesh. Ariadne was floating, unable to keep still as a single finger slid deep into her depth and his tongue replaced the rubbing process. She had to bit down on her lips intensely to hold back her cries of pleasure. A fire was burning within her; a fire she so desperately wanted turned out. A fire only her husband could tame.

He hummed against her clit, sending vibrations through her as his lips took over and sucked gently on her most sensitive place. There was no holding back her cries. Not when things were this intense. Breathing with difficulty but still yearning for more, she propped herself onto her elbows to watch. The show itself made her more aroused than she could imagine.

Unfortunately, it ended early. Arthur pulled himself up and laid her back down on her head. Getting on his knees in front of her, she watched with dire fascination as his body moved around the bed. She wasn't sure what he was doing, she was more focused on his chest and hips. "Your so beautiful." The words left her lips before she could even comprehend it.

He chuckled deeply, gripping her legs as he did so. "You're the beautiful one here, love. I swear on it." Spreading her legs, he rested in between and before she knew it, they were one.

He didn't bother starting off slow, which she loved. He went straight into shaking her core, thrusting so deep and fast that she resorted to grabbing the sheets. His mouth pressed hot kisses to her neck as his bottom half penetrated her so deep she felt it in her soul. She couldn't think, couldn't focus. All she did was feel. Oh, did she feel a lot. He increased his tempo, amplifying the pace as vocal declarations of love and pleasure echoed through their room. His were more quiet, more passionate as he grunted and groaned against her ear. Each sound sent another wave of sheer excitement through her, notifying her that he was enjoying himself just as much as he was.

The quiet, polite Arthur was gone. Carefree and hungry Arthur replaced him as he whispered deeply against her ear. "Your mine. God, your all mine, love." His tongue swept across her ear lobe. "I'll be damned if I don't make love to you like this every damn night."

He pumped into her non-stop, possessively and deliberately as he brought her to a cliff of pleasure. Her body tightened and clenched itself in preparation before she jumped into the sea of bliss and cried out his name one last time. She knew he wouldn't be far now; not after she had just come. She could see it in his eyes, his determination and need. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his lips down as she pressed her against him eagerly. "Come for me," she whispered, as the kiss broke. "Let me feel you."

His eyes squeezed shut and his forehead fell against her gently as he bit his bottom lip. He gave two more thrusts, shoving his entire length into her depths before he let go and freed himself. His breathing, much like hers, was irregular and out of balance, but somehow amidst all that they managed to smile at one another as their arms wound around their frames.

Their job couldn't end any sooner. Ariadne found herself anticipating their little getaway more than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Bright, bronze doors opened up with ease and fluidity as Arthur stepped into the massive hotel and made a beeline for the front desk. His appearance, for once, fit right in as his dark suit clashed with those of the various men lounging in the great hall. Bell boys gripped gold bars as they pushed designer luggage hurriedly towards elevators as the owners of the pieces chatted lightly amongst themselves. It was certainly not where one would expect to find a con artist, but he assumed it was part of the reason why the young man had chosen to reside there for a few days. Just as he had suspected, a blond female stood behind the front desk. Her hair tightly wound into a bun and a pair of reading glasses rested over her eyes. She perked up at the sight of him, making him smile internally. Straightening up her posture, she smiled at him, one in which he returned gently.

In his arms, a large gift bag hung effortlessly. A sheer cover and a large bow on the side decorated it as he placed on the counter. For a moment, the blonde's eyes sparkled, almost as if to assume it was for her. Clearing his throat, he leaned forward, making sure to keep his left hand hidden.

"I'm here to visit my friend, Mr. Creston. Could you direct me to his room?" His voice was low and smooth, something he was sure the young female noticed.

Swallowing slowly, she forced her head away and typed something into the computer situated to her side. Watching her intently, Arthur noted her facial expressions. Eagerness. Concentration, and than a frown. "Mr. Creston is resting at the moment. He wasn't suppose to be receiving any guests today." Her voice was dripping with remorse as she looked at him with bright blue eyes.

Despite the news, Arthur kept his posture. "That's odd. He specifically told me a few days ago that I would be welcome to visit. You see, I'm in town for business from the States. I only have today off to see the old chump." Flashing her a grin, he leaned in a tab bit closer. "Could you spare this one time and give me a room key? I'm sure he's just forgotten due to his dental appointment today."

Dark lashes blinked in front of him as the young female deliberated his words. She was torn, it was easy to tell, but Arthur had doubts on what the outcome would be. "Please?" His eyes fell to her tag. "You'd be doing me the greatest favour, Mrs. King."

He almost grinned as she reached downward and grasped a room key. "Thank you, love." Those three words caused a rouge color to sweep across her cheeks before he nodded his head in her direction and grabbed the gift bag. The elevator was thankfully empty, giving him the perfect opportunity to call up the rest of the team. "I've got the key." He told Eames as he pressed the floor button. " Wait five minutes before coming up, I'll meet you guys in room 415." He was replied with a simple 'yes' before his phone was in his pocket and he was exiting the all too extravagant elevator.

Sean Creston's room was basically untouched as Arthur entered. Spotless and just about unlived in. Either that or the hotel had a cleaning service that just wouldn't stop. Locking the door behind him, he quickly pulled his jacket off and laid it atop one of the chairs. The décor was elegant and sophisticated, much the great entrance hall they had set up back down. He made a mental note to remember the hotel's name; it might come in handy with the little vacation his wife was planning. Their mark was sound asleep on his bed, a half drank cup of water and a few untouched tablets to his side. Pain killers. He would be under deep by now, making it that much easier for them to get the information. Gripping the large gift bag, Arthur pushed the cover and bow to the side to retrieve his silver briefcase. The PASIV container rested on the floor, unharmed and untouched, waiting to be put to use.

Rolling up his cuffs, he freed his hands and opened the case. Laying out the connections, he slid one into the sleeping victims arm before a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Are we all set to go?" Eames' British accent echoed through the lavish room as he too pulled off his jacket and fell onto a chair near the bed.

"All set to go. Let's do this quickly. I'm setting the timer for 15. That should give us an hour and a half in the dream." Locking the door behind Yusuf, Arthur sat down in front of the bed. Ariadne leaned against the wall opposite of him and their chemist stood over looking them all. "Ready?" he questioned, his hand hovering over the large button.

"Ready." Closing his eyes, the point man sunk into sleep and allowed the dream to build itself.

**-x-**

Music pounded and bounced off walls, much like the electric lights as Arthur leaned against the wall of a small hall way. Around him couples were tangled in embraces, dry humping and grinding with no care as he tried his best to keep the disgusted look off his face. The hall he was situated in had a perfect view of the stairs that led up to the prestigious sector of the large club. The place where he knew Ariadne and the mark were at that moment. He didn't like the thought of her being up there alone with him; the man wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine and he didn't trust anyone less than a saint with his wife's presence. Unfortunately, things didn't always go his way and he was forced to stand back and await the signal. Turning his head slightly, he caught sight of a familiar dirty blond, stirring her own drink in boredom as she sat at the bar. He nearly grinned as he watched her frown disapprovingly at her thick heels. Eames was obviously not enjoying his role in the assignment.

Focusing his attention back up the stairs, he watched for any movement or commotion. The dark shadows of the hall had him concealed, so whomever looking down from the top would have a hard time locating him, unless they were sure of where to look. Just as Ariadne was. At the thought of his wife, she appeared in his sight, standing alongside a dapper Creston as the two chatted. From what he could see, their target was getting a tab bit too close to his wife. Call it martial instinct, but the way Ariadne was backing away and flinging her eyes towards his direction told him she was more than ready to get that man out of her sight. Ignoring the rage forming within him, he peeled his eyes away from the sight and walked towards the bar. He didn't bother talking, instead just grabbing concealed Eames' arm and forcefully dragging him out of the club. He almost felt guilty for manhandling the female; although he was well aware that it surely wasn't a woman. Still, his upbringing refused to stop nagging him and he loosened his grip on her. Forcing the 'woman' outside, he backed her up against a wall and locked her in position with both his arms.

"You need to be more aggressive, darling." The British accent was gone and in its place a gentle American one. "Between you and Ariadne, I'd say your wife has more violent streaks than you."

"Keep focused." He gritted through his teeth, backing her harder up against the wall. From the corner of his eyes, the door to the club opened and their mark looked around furiously before spotting them. His eyes darker than the night and his fist clenched with anger, he made a move to pull a gun from his jacket before Ariadne pressed one of her own to his back. "Put it down."

Keeping his grip on Eames/Lily tight, Arthur moved with his free hand and retrieved his own weapon from within his clothes. "You heard her. Drop it." Placing the gun to Lily's head, he watched as the mark's eyes grew wide and a sob escaped his darling's lips. _Well played Eames._

"Who are you?" Confusion and fury dripped from his deep voice as he slowly placed his gun on the ground. Ariadne wasted no time gripping it and pulling it from his reach.

"That doesn't matter. What you have to worry about is her brain being blown to tiny portions." His wife seemed to be holding nothing back, as she nudged him forward with her foot and forced him next to the blonde. The dark corner in the backside of the club that they were huddled in was the perfect location for this type of scenario. Little to no movement and complete privacy made threatening their mark easier.

"We'll make this simple for you," the architect turned the safety off as she aimed her gun for his head. "Tell us what we need to know and we might spare you the trouble of cleaning up the mess of her remains."

Arthur wasn't sure whether to be aroused or frightened. He would have never guessed his wife was capable of being so…menacing. Yet there she stood, gun directed at a target, poker face stabled and a stance that screamed she was ready to get shit done. He grinned at her proudly. "Your hiding something." He turned towards the man, his own gun still pointed at Lily. "Something top secret and related to your job."

"Your talking bullshit." The conman replied, unfazed by the question. Or so he seemed. Arthur noted how his eye flinched over to Lily every few seconds, as if to make sure her head was still intact and hadn't been blown off.

"I would have believed you if your knee wasn't shaking." He instantly froze the movement. "And your eyes weren't darting back and forth to your lady friend."

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"It proves everything!" Ariadne spoke up, moving over to the female and knelt before her. Arthur stepped back and pointed his weapon at the male instead. From the corner of his eye, he watched his wife make eye contact with their disguised team mate

"I'd hate to hurt her; she seems like such a sweet girl." Running the tip of the gun across her cheek, he watched as the two females interacted. "I bet that's just her cover though. I bet she's a pain in the ass behind that cute exterior."

Arthur concealed his confusion as he continued to watch the scene in front of him. It seemed Ariadne was having a moment with the female, which he had to remind himself to remember was Eames in disguise. A moment that had the mark uncomfortable and on edge.

"There's nothing I'd like more than to just take this pistol and press it against her temple." Ariadne tilted her head to side, allowing her dark hair to fall carelessly as she kept her eyes focused on the blonde's blue orbs. "But than again, I'd have to shower her blood off of me, and that's your job isn't it?" Finally breaking the intense eye contact, she glanced at the now pale con man.

"You know I can frame this whole incident," she whispered. "I can easily kill her and have the crime blamed on you."

"Liar," he spat through clenched teeth.

A slow smile spread across Arthur's wife's lips. A smile that, if he hadn't known her, would have caused him to stop breathing and run in the opposite direction. A smile that belonged to a character in a sinister story, not the sweet girl who had grown into an even sweeter woman.

"Are you doubting me?" She stood, the smile still planted on her lips. "I love proving people wrong." Her gun swerved to point to Lily's forehead and for a minute Arthur wasn't sure if she would shoot or not. Did she forget that was Eames? That he would awake if she shot him and the plot would become exposed? Had she…lost her mind?

"Don't!" The mark, who was already pale enough from anger and fright, nearly jumped in his spot as he saw her thumb switch. "What do you want to know?"

Ariadne turned slightly and grinned at him; a grin that he returned, although not for the same reason. His Ariadne was still there; behind that dangerous cover, was his wife.

**-x-**

"Are you bloody insane?" Eames hissed out a whisper as the four of them cleared out of the hotel room and filed into the elevator.

"I'm confused Eames, I was simply working based on imagination." Ariadne spoke from her spot in Arthur's arms.

With Yusuf gripping his briefcase, his arms were free to do what he desperately needed at that moment; to hold his wife. They had extracted their information, leaving Sean Creston asleep just the way they had found him. The gift bag he had used to hide their pasiv holder was in the garbage can at the entrance of the hall and the room key was in his hand, waiting to be returned.

Fifteen minutes. There was no suspicion in the time length he had been up there, making it simple to just drop the key back to the lady at the front desk and meet the rest of the team outside the hotel.

"Imagination, my bloody arse. I almost shit that girl's panties. What the hell happened to you?" Eames refused to let the incident go, which was good for Arthur because he sure as hell didn't want to be the one questioning Ariadne.

"Afraid of a little role-play? Maybe you'll remember that next you try to drag me into a sex shop and embarrass me."

Arthur opened his mouth to exclaim his shock but the elevator opened and he separated from the group. It seemed almost no time had passed from when he had entered the lobby and now that he was returning to it. The blond was still behind the desk, and old men in suits were still lounging around in conversation. "He was far too asleep for me to actually socialize with." He told the receptionist as he slid the room key back to her. "I'll give him a phone call tonight. Thank you for your time." Not waiting for an answer, nor giving her the chance to give him one, he was out the gold doors and slid into a waiting black car.

"A sex shop? Really?" He turned around to face Ariadne who was in the back with Yusuf. "What were you guys even doing in there?"

"I'm still trying to figure that," she answered blankly, glaring at the back of the forger's head.

"Well, did you buy anything?" Yusuf asked curiously, only to be met with the identical glares from the married couple. "Just asking."

"When do we get the money?" Eames asked, changing the subject. "I'm due for a trip back to England sometime soon."

"Somewhere within the next few days." Arthur replied, closing his eyes momentarily. "What's your plan, Yusuf?"

"Back to Mombasa, of course." His matter-of-fact tone caused him to grin. "What about you?"

"He's gonna pack his bags." His wife answered for him. "'Cause I'm taking him to paradise."


	5. Chapter 5

"So this is what paradise looks like."

Ariadne stood next to her husband as they gripped the rail of the mahogany balcony and looked out into the evening view in front of them. The Mediterranean sea rolled out beneath them, swaying lightly to the music of the wind as tiny waves surfaced. The Persian breeze was cool and welcoming, setting the perfect atmosphere as the architect leaned gently against Arthur's arm. Situated next to the ocean were shacks resorted for dining and dancing, something that hadn't bothered to slip into her mind when she had planned the trip. Beyond all of that though, were acres and acres of private property, much to her delight, for their personal use.

Of course they weren't the only couple residing at the luxurious resort, but in Ariadne's mind they might as well have been. For the next two weeks, she was going to turn her husband's world inside out. She would do something she hated doing, something she had been taught against doing since she was a child. Become selfish. She needed this child; needed to feel the joys of motherhood. She needed to know she and Arthur were capable of creating a human, solely out of their love. Her sanity was on hold and only when she was sure the seed had been planted deep within her, would she regain it.

"You did an incredible job planning all this." Arthur turned around and let his back rest against the rail as he faced her. "Amazing what you can put together in less than a week." She grinned at his words, letting her eyes rake over the dimming beauty that was their safe haven for the next fourteen days.

"Money is truly powerful." She eyes grazed over the ocean, imaging the salty water splashing against her skin. "Speaking of which…" his eyebrow perched up, "...promise me you won't take any calls or make any offers for work these next two weeks."

A small smile played on his lips as he stepped closer to her. With his thumb, Arthur pushed a strand of hair away from her face and caressed her cheek. She became breatheless in an instant.

"You want me all to yourself?" He whispered against her face, smirking. She could only nod. "I promise." Pressing a kiss to her head, he pulled away before grasping her hand and leading her back into their bedroom.

Two large suitcases lay on the floor next to the King sized bed, untouched and unopened. Inside of hers, deep under the layers of clothing, were the handcuffs so forcefully given to her by Eames. She wasn't sure when she had confirmed with herself that she would actually use them but she vaguely remembered packing them almost hastily. Her husband didn't seem like the type of man who would appreciate being at the mercy of another person. No, definitely not the precise and in control man that she married. But if it was going to guarantee that they have a good time and she receive what she wanted in the end, it was worth a try.

"Do you want to use the shower first?" Arthur's voice pulled her out of her thoughts as she looked up at him and their gazes locked. She wasn't sure what he saw in her eyes. Was the turmoil and internal dilemma stirring in her mind evident? Could he tell what she was so secretly planning?

"Uhm. No, you can go ahead."

Nodding like he understood, he watched for another second or two before opening his luggage to retrieve clothes. Sitting in the center of the bed, Ariadne crossed her legs and simply watched him. He still had his travel clothes on. A caramel dress shirt and creamy vest complimenting his loose dark tie and equally shaded pants; and as he swept through layers of clothing to find something suitable for the cool night, she caught sight of fabrics and material similar to those that he was wearing. She grinned. Even when he was on vacation, he had to keep up smooth, clean exterior and dress the part of the professional point man she had grown to love. She wondered if he would pass on this trait to a little boy if they had one. He would probably influence them enough for them to want to look just like their father. Her grin widened at the thought. A mental image of Arthur on his knees helping his son perfect the art of putting on a tie hit her mind. Her heart involuntarily swelled. She wanted so badly to see that happen, to have him on board with this mission of starting a family. But before any of that could begin, she had to be honest with him and relieve this internal bickering she was doing.

Closing the luggage, he laid down his set of clothes, a white t-shirt and a pair of equally white pants before he reached for his towel.

"Wait!" He froze. "I need to talk to you about something." Blinking, he slowly backed away from the towel and moved to sit next to her on the bed instead.

"Is everything okay?" His intense stare caused her to squirm on the insides. She wished there was something to distract him; to divide his attention instead of solemnly focusing on her.

"Of course everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

"You've been awfully quiet since we landed. The Ariadne I know would have been jumping with joy at the prospect of finally being on vacation."

"I've got a lot on my mind," she told him truthfully, hoping to ease the worried lines upon his face.

"Are you gonna tell me about them?" Hearing the tenseness in his voice caused her to swallow hard as she fidgeted with her fingers. Doubt and fear began to fill her. What if he laughed off the idea? What if her request caused tension between them and ruined their relationship? Her oxygen intake suddenly decreased as the thought of being without Arthur hit her.

If she was smart, she'd shut her mouth. She'd take what she had and be grateful that she had been blessed with him alone. She would simply ruin a wonderful marriage with her thoughts of the future and irrational desires. _Excuse. Think of an excuse_, she thought to herself. Opening her mouth, she breathed in deeply, attempting to regain her long lost calm.

"Ariadne!" Arthur's panicked voice told her he must have noticed her difficulty with breathing. "Look at me." Sliding his fingers under her chin, he nudged her face up to meet his eyes. Only then, once she had caught sight of his troubled expression was she able to remember why she wanted this so badly. Why she was hyperventilating in a luxurious suit in a resort in Cannes. Why vivid images of her future with this man bombarded her mind. She loved him. She wanted a life with him; one that included a family. One that, in the back of her mind, she was sure he would want just as much.

"Sweetheart, you have to tell me what's going on." Oh, his sweet agony. Forcing in a deep breath, she gave him a slow, weak smile.

"I want a baby."

**-x-**

"Alright, let me sum this all up." Arthur turned to face her, his hands buried in the pockets of his pants as he stood in front of the bed. His back was resting against the large, gold embroidered dresser as his body reflected in the mirror behind him. "You want a child, correct?"

She nodded.

"You want us to dedicate this vacation to conceiving a child?"

She nodded again.

"You want to be pregnant by the time we return back to Paris?"

She bit her inner cheek to hold back another weak smile as she nodded again.

He gave a deep laugh, running a hand over his hair as he shook his head. He hadn't given her a flat out 'no' but her worries refused to simmer down as she watched him. Emotions danced through his eyes as he finally looked up at her. Amusement. Interest. Confusion. Surprise.

"Tell me what you're thinking." She spoke gently, almost afraid to disrupt the private moment he was having. Her curiosity was in power at that moment though, over powering every other feeling except for the fear in her heart.

"I'm trying to wrap my mind around all this." He answered, folding his hands over his chest. "I can't say I haven't thought about us starting a family, but I always assumed it would be further down the future." His words made sense. They were a young, working couple. She had recently graduated university and should have been ecstatic to freely live her life. But with all the happiness that came with care freely constructing architecture, in the dream world and out, she knew what her heart truly desired.

"What brought this all on?" Her husband asked curiously.

She merely shrugged. "I'm not sure. I remember having an admiration for kids when I was younger." She paused, as memories of her childhood flooded her. "I guess that's natural when you come from a large family. In all honesty though, it was that lunch I had a week ago that triggered something inside me…"

Arthur watched her intently, waiting for her to continue.

"I guess seeing my friends pregnant and glowing with pride and happiness made me realize how much I was missing out. I just…I think motherhood is something every woman should experience for herself and I desperately want it."

Her husband simply nodded, his arms still crossed casually over his chest. There was a new emotion shadowing his eyes, something that made her stomach swirl with butterflies. She wanted to reach out and touch him; to try and understand how he was processing all that she had just told him.

"I think you'd make a wonderful mother." He spoke so low she almost missed it. "You'd have to quit your job though; both of them."

She could barely comprehend what he was saying; she didn't care. All that she noted was that he was thinking ahead, just as she was. He hadn't said no.

"Yes. I'll quit. Definitely. Building and pregnancy don't exactly mix well together." She had meant to come off simple and relaxed, but the excitement in her voice was impossible to hide.

"Hmmm…" He grinned down at her. "We'll have to re-decorate one of the guest rooms. The baby will need a nursery."

At this point, Ariadne was floating. Keeping her smile off her lips had become impossible and before she knew it she was standing and jumping into his arms. Bless her husband's reflexes. Catching her midair, he held her against his chest as the two eloped in a tight and emotional hug.

"We're going to have a baby." Arthur whispered against her hair as her arms wrapped comfortably around his neck. "We're going to be parents."

She let out something between a sob and a laugh, clinging to Arthur tightly as deep waves of emotions drowned her. The conclusion that this was going to happen, that they were going to have a child that bore from the two of them, was almost too much for her to handle. She fought against the urge to reach into her bag for her totem, to clarify with herself that this surely was reality. The vivid thoughts and hopes she had been harbouring in her heart and mind suddenly seemed a whole lot more real.

She was going to be someone's mother. Arthur was going to become someone's father. There would be an offspring of them that would look up and call out 'mom and dad.' Another sob escaped her. Her arms tightened around him even more before she began pressing hasty kisses to his cheek and jaw. Leaning back, she gripped his gaze and her soul smiled with relief and bliss as she caught sight of the warmth in his eyes. He wanted this, needed this, just as much. All doubts escaped her then and there. Ariadne knew the full circle that was their life was going to become even bigger, and she for welcomed it.

"Look at us." Arthur grinned as he backed her down onto the bed. He fell gently on top of her, placing his weight on his elbows as he hovered over her. "Celebrating before you're even pregnant."

"Well, that's what these next two weeks are for," she replied cheekily. There was no way this smile would ever leave her face.

"You're giving me only fourteen days to impregnate you?"

"Not enough for you?"

"Barely, but I'm sure we can get the deed done."

They both grinned. Delighted yet anxious beyond what she capable of comprehending, Ariadne pulled her husband down fully on top of her and met his lips with her own. She couldn't think of anything other than how happy she was and how much she wanted him. The gentleness that had momentarily been there quickly evaporated and her lips parted to welcome his eager tongue. Sending one hand into his hair with frenzy, Ariadne pulled him closer, if possible, atop her body. He obliged and deepened the kiss in response, causing to moan into his hot mouth.

The emotional conversation they had just endured took a toll on her, sending her hormones higher than usual as desire began to bubble in the pit of her stomach. Hungry and eager, she relished her husband's wandering hands as he moved up her leg and under her shirt to rub the exposed skin. His touch sent electric sizzles through her body, causing her blood to boil and heartbeat to speed up. Feeling lightheaded from the strong sensation of want, she sighed with relief when her mouth was finally freed. Arthur propped himself back on his elbow as he showered her jaw with light kisses. Just as she had caught her breath and was ready to pull him back down, he rolled off of her and pulled his shirt off.

Transfixed, she watched with craving eyes as his muscles flexed and contracted with every movement he made. His belt and pants joined his shirt on the bed, (no doubt folded neatly and placed atop each other.) Wearing only a pair of boxers, he grasped his forgotten towel and offered her his free hand to help her up. She accepted without hesitation.

"I'm going to hop in the shower. Do you want to order us dinner or do you prefer we go out?"

"I'll order us dinner." There was no way she was allowing him to leave their suite.

Nodding once, he pressed one last kiss to her forehead before heading towards the bathroom. She had no problem drinking in his sight from behind as he sauntered away from her. His body extended with every step, giving her a delicious angle as the partially naked skin glisten under the bright bedroom light.

"Ariadne?" He halted his movement at the door to the large bathroom. "This is the last time I'll be taking a shower alone." Her eyes widened slightly. "That's a promise."


	6. Chapter 6

"Tell me what you want." Arthur pressed his lips against his wife's hair, inhaling her sweet scent as his hands gripped her waist against his body. They lay on a large, pillow-soft couch, her body atop his as her lips moved against his neck. Eyes closed and his mouth slightly opened, he manoeuvred his mind against giving into her seductive kisses. Instead, he focused his energy on breaking her down slowly. He wanted her weak and beneath him, writhing in pleasure as he gave her the one thing she so desperately wanted. His baby.

The idea made his pulse leap; his heart beat faster and anticipation to fill him. He had been more than surprised when she had requested they start on building a family. Ariadne had never come off as the type of person who would jump into motherhood. He had to admit though; it shouldn't have come as a complete shock. His wife was an unpredictable person, who still to this day claimed she didn't have herself figured out.

"I want you." She pulled away from his neck, sitting up atop his waist as her hair fell down her shoulders. Her mahogany eyes sparkled with excitement, anticipating and eager for whatever he planned to do to her. "I want all of you."

Arthur had to hold himself back from flipping their positions over and taking her right there and then. He had to be smart here; he didn't want to conceive their child during fast, hard sex on a couch. He wanted to do things properly; to give her an experience she could look back on and not regret.

"You're going to have to be more specific, love." A soft shade of crimson spread across her cheeks as Arthur grinned. It baffled him that, despite what they were there to do, his wife could still blush and come off shy. Her three dimensional personality never ceased to amaze him.

"You know what I want." Her chest rose and fell with a sigh, causing the complimentary bathrobe that she was wearing to move as well. She hadn't bothered to fully tighten it when she wrapped it around her frame, much to his delight, and it gave him a mouth-watering sight of her delicious cleavage. Sitting up, he scooted back until he was resting comfortable against the edge before reaching to bring Ariadne closer. Their lips met in what began as a slow, gently caress of affection and quickly spiralled into a heated embrace between lovers. Coaxing her lips open, his tongue slithered its way in as he tasted and explored her mouth. She intoxicated him, filling his nostrils with her scent and his mouth with her sweetness.

Even in that position, with Ariadne firmly planted on his lap and her robe opening the slightest amidst their heated kisses, Arthur wanted more. This wasn't enough; he needed to feel her, every inch of her lush body. His hands twitched towards her robe, settling inside of it as his fingers brushed against her stomach. She jerked gently, obviously surprised by the movement and he grinned into their kiss. Moving upward, he rubbed the velvety skin of her waist, pushing off her garment as he went along. Before long, it lay on the ground next to them, not that he noticed. He had his wife straddling his waist, bare and ready to be worshipped.

Her fingers flirted with the hem of his shirt, edging it upward ever so slowly as his breath hitched. As her nails brushed against his skin as the shirt rose and rose, Arthur was sure his heart would explode from the intense beating within his chest before his top came off. The promise of what was to come had him on edge, excited and ready to indulge. His wife though, was more focused on taking her time. Growling in frustration, he gripped the bottom from her hands and pulled it off his body, leaving his chest bare for her fingers. Wasting no time, she rubbed the newly revealed skin as their lips met again.

Somehow, in between their mouths meshing against one another and satiating each other with their taste, Arthur noted his pants had joined his shirt on the ground and the only thing stopping him from sinking deep into Ariadne's depths were the silk boxers still clinging to him. His arms snaked tightly around her hips, crushing her body to his as the kisses spiralled downward and his tongue explored the curve of her neck. She was breathing in his ear, deep and irregular, signalling her arousal and it only fuelled his actions further. Biting down gently, he marked a spot right under neck, earning him a low moan before he ventured south. Delicate and enticing skin served as his feast as he hungrily devoured her body. He avoided the spots she so desperately wanted him to touch though. He could tell from the tight grip her fingers had in his hair as she led him downwards that she was growing restless.

"You never did get around to telling me what you wanted." He murmured against her flesh as he gave her hip one last kiss. Releasing her from his arms, he stood up and dropped himself onto the spot next to her. She wasted no time settling back onto his lap.

"Why must you be such a tease?"

He grinned. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ariadne glared at him and he couldn't help but reply with a laugh. "Come here," he whispered as she continued to glare at him. Bringing her tightly against him, he fought back a moan as her hot center pressed against his obvious arousal. "I want to try something." Her eyes perked up. That got her attention.

"Hmm?"

"I want you to ride me." Her already wide eyes widened even more so.

"That's not exactly the best position when it comes to conceiving."

"We'll just have to try a better position afterwards."

Her cheeks burned lightly and Arthur couldn't help but smile gently. She was a lethal mix of seductive and adorable. Not bothering to give him an answer, he watched as she slithered down his body, taking his last remaining piece of clothing with her. His manhood stood tall, hard and proud; ready to embark on the journey of pleasure that he so desperately wanted. Ariadne seemed to be thinking along the same lines, as she licked her lips quickly. It took all he had not to grasp her hips and pull her back on top of him. He was agitated and enthusiastic.

Taking her time, she slowly straddled his hip before wrapping her arms around his neck and gradually sinking down onto him. Gripping her waist, he held her in place as his eyes clenched tight and he gave himself a moment to calmly breath. She was warm and tight, gripping his erection fiercely with her walls. The sensation of being inside her, of being united in this way was almost enough to make him come.

_Breath_. He told himself. _Think work. Think danger. _

Side-tracking his mind from the situation at hand was easier said than done. He didn't want this to end so quickly, but as Ariadne leaned in and pressed pecks to his neck, he remembered they had days and days to do this as many times as possible.

Leaning back fully, Arthur laid his head against the headrest, making sure to keep his eyes on his wife.

"The ball is in your court, sweetheart," he told her in a strained voice. "Show me what you've got."

**-x-**

He had told her to ride him, not _kill him_.

Arthur watched with ragged breath and a sweating body as his wife slammed herself down onto him again, sending his erection deep inside of her. He resurfaced, coated in slick juices before disappearing yet again. She showed no signs of letting up, as her hands gripped his tense shoulders and his arms held onto her waist with his life. He was almost afraid the couch would crash beneath them, with the force of her movements. He could care less though; all that mattered was the ebony haired beauty atop him that was driving him to the edge quickly. Biting down on his lip to hold back a series of groans, he watched with fascinated eyes as she bounced. The effect was doing captivating things to her body. Her breasts shook in front of him, almost calling out to him before he snapped and pressed his mouth to one. His lips wrapped around a nipple, suckling it hard between lips before his teeth grazed over it gently. He was rewarded with a gasp and a loud moan as his wife threw her head back in pleasure. Repeating the process to the other, he grinned at her response. He would never get tired of hearing that. If anything, it added to his arousal.

Leaning back once again, he guided her movements, not that she needed any help, and added to the frenzied tempo. He had already felt more pleasure than thought possible and there was no way he could imagine it getting any better than this. Something told him she would have no problem proving him wrong.

Biting down harder on his lip, he held back his incoming orgasm as he awaited his wife. He wouldn't allow himself to go over the edge without her. It was so hard not to just jump and give in to the tremendous amount of bliss heading his way. His senses were tingling and shaken during the intense ride. Never had a woman worked him so good and he was almost mad at himself for not handing over the reins of control to her earlier.

"Come for me, sweetie," his lips pressed against her ear as his breathing got deeper and his body grew tenser. "Come hard for me."

The sheer impact of how she was making him feel was slowly becoming too much. Holding back was proving to be more and more difficult as the seconds passed. Continuing her frantic and quick pace, she adamantly pushed against him causing him to clench his eyes tight as her hips rotated across his hip. She grew tighter around his shaft, signalling her nearing orgasm and Arthur could only internally sigh with relief.

Bringing his thumb to her center, he pressed it to her clit and watched as her hungry eyes closed and another set of moans escaped her. Rubbing the sensitive nub, he brought her lips to his in a searing kiss before he mumbled against her mouth. "I can't hold back…"

"Mmm…almost there," she spoke breathlessly, before swiping her tongue across his bottom lip.

Rubbing harder, he pushed his hips upward, just as hers came down and the collision was mind-blowing. She squeezed her inner walls around him tightly, trapping him in place as she exploded and fell over the edge. Part of him was holding back dearly, wanting to watch the erotic sight in front of him. Tense and stiff for a moment, she froze in her position, consumed with pleasure. His name fell from her lips, as she fought for her breath and collapsed onto his chest. There was no going back at this point. There was no way he could contain himself after having witnessed that. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he gave one last thrust upwards into her before flooding her insides with the very essence of himself. Arthur filled her with what he soon hoped would create their child and brings tears of joy to her eyes.

Breathless and satiated (for now), they lay there, silent and content. Her legs squeezed at his side as his arms held her hostage. Pressed against his sweaty chest, she gave no complaint. The living room was filled only with their irregular breathing before he broke the silence.

"You've been holding out on me."

She chuckled lightly. "You never offered before."

"My biggest mistake."

Allowing his head to come down on top of hers, he pressed feather light kisses to her hair as his eyes closed. The day's activities were catching up with him. Exhaustion was just around the corner and he for one did not want to fall asleep on that couch, despite how comfortable it was. As soon as his legs returned from their jelly stage, he stood, cradling Ariadne to his chest as he ventured to the bedroom. With the balcony shut and the thick curtains concealing it, a dark, romantic vibe flowed through the room.

Setting his wife down on the large bed, he crawled in after her and lifted the light blanket over their naked bodies. After murmuring a quiet goodnight to her, he watched as she fell asleep cuddled up against him. Her dark locks clung to her sweaty head and he knew a shower would be in need first thing in the morning. He, for one could not wait. He was keeping true to his word. After tonight, there was no way he would allow her underneath the stream of cool water alone. That shower was made for two.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Christopher Nolan owns Inception and flaming chemistry between Arthur and Ariadne.

**Author's Note**: All the previous chapters have been edited and re-uploaded, which makes me smile. I love knowing all my little errors have been pointed out and fixed. A special thank you to my Beta, **Tashia**, who has dotted my i's and crossed my t's.

Without further a due, I give you chapter 7.

* * *

Streaming sunshine tore through the thick curtains hung up in the lavish bedroom and illuminated the scene with bright colors as morning (or was it noon?) swept upon the sleeping couple. Ariadne, who was enjoying a blissful dreamless rest, stirred in her position as the rays hit her eyes. Turning over, she buried her head in the pillow but not before groaning into the soft cotton. Aches surrounded her thighs and stomach, reminders her of the previous night's actions. Muscles she'd had yet to have used before came into action during their steamy session yesterday and despite how uncomfortable her legs felt at that moment, she could happily conclude it was well worth it.

Breathing into the pillow, she brought her arms around in front of her, making sure to move slowly not to disturb the sleeping figure beside her. Arthur was deep in slumber; motionless and in the same position he had fallen to the night before. It was no surprise. Unlike her, he was capable of falling asleep in one position and waking up in the same place. She, on the other hand, was tossed and turned, constantly struggling to find a comfortable spot. Much like that moment, she sat up, unable to remain lying down. More spirals of pain swept across her thighs causing her to bite her lip as she stretched them out in front of her. A hot shower was in due, especially if she wanted to be walking for the remainder of the day.

Untangling her husband's arm from around her, she slipped out of the bed, and pulled a robe on. Not bothering to fasten the silky material tightly, she entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Her locks were eye-catching, landing themselves somewhere between massive sex hair and a bad case of bed hair. Untameable and out of control, she didn't bother touching them and instead focused on brushing her teeth. It was in that short time span that she was pushing a brush of toothpaste across her mouth that she realized just how tense and ache-filled her shoulders were as well. These next dozen days were going to be one hell of a workout for her body.

Stepping under the stream of hot water, she froze momentarily as she allowed the warmth to relieve her tense muscles. Her neck, shoulders, abs and thighs ached from usage as vivid memories of the previous night filled her mind. Electric vibes circuited though her blood as her stomach fluttered. It couldn't be possible that she still want him, especially after acknowledging with herself that she was in tidbits of physical pain due to their last love making session. But it was something she had quickly learned after marrying Arthur; that there was no limit as far as her need for him went. Physical contact, especially those that ended with a steamy session, were something she could never say no to, despite how her body felt.

Running her fingers through her tangled locks, she attempted to brush through them before shampooing and conditioning. Even then, she wasn't satisfied with the outcome and sighed into the heat as she gave up. Instead, she focused her energy on washing the rest of her body. The hotel supplied a delicious smelling violet body gel; one that she nearly drowned herself in as she scrubbed and rubbed every inch of her physique. Cleansed off and warm from the scorching temperature of the water, she couldn't help but think of something else that could get her this hot and do it so with a mere touch. Her hand traveled down to her stomach as she surveyed the flat surface. She would have loved to know the exact moment that it happened, that her husband planted the seed of their child within her and the miracle she was hoping for would happen. Would she feel different, would she know at that precise moment? Ariadne doubted it but it didn't hurt to be hopeful.

So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the bathroom door creak open, or the tap water run lightly. She was completely oblivious to the shower curtain being pushed aside just the slightest. It wasn't until the cool air invaded her basking bubble that she whipped her head around and caught sight of her husband stepping inside. A very naked husband, might she add. Even with water falling down, blurring her vision, she could make the outlines of his body. His straight, rigid shoulders, lean arms, his toned stomach and strong legs. His body stood proud and ready; and as he stepped closer towards her, she couldn't help but lose her breath with every movement.

"Good morning," he breathed against her cheek as he pressed a lingering kiss there. His hands gripped her waist lightly, holding her against him and pressing her already erect nipples against his chest.

"Right back at ya," she whispered back incoherently. Right back at ya? Really, Ariadne?

He chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she lied.

He didn't believe her. It was easy to tell from the probing appeal of his eyes. "Ari?" She was a sucker for that nickname. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore." There was no point in attempting to give him anything short of the truth now. "I feel a lot better though. Hot water does wonders."

He merely nodded, as a hand swept across her cheek gently. Despite being naked in the shower together, under a stream of relaxing water, her husband still had the patience to be loving and sweet. His hand traveled from her cheek to her hair, combing through it gently (thank you conditioner!) before starting a trail down her neck. Unable to focus and not wanting to, Ariadne reached for him and he eagerly accepted. The last thing she wanted was loving and gentle. Their lips met in a stormy kiss so heated and electrified that she wouldn't be surprised if lightning and thunder sparked from between them. Losing her hands in his hair, she held on tightly as Arthur slowly backed her up against the tiled wall.

Comprehension and understanding were lost on her at this point. All she knew was that despite having made love to her husband just hours ago that previous night, her body was ready and eager to repeat those actions. Arthur freed her lips and focused his attention on trailing kiss up her jaw and towards her ear.

"Are you sure, love?" His husky voice against her ear caused her to gasp and rub her thighs against one another. Did everything about him have to irresistible? She gave his question no response and instead moaned before reaching for his face and pulling his lips back to hers. It was hard to focus on one thing, especially when just the sight of him made her mind shut down. As their lips made desperate and hungry love to one another, the point man deemed himself unable to keep his hands to himself. Trailing his palm down her side, he nudged her legs apart before sweeping across her inner thighs. She jumped, breaking the kiss and gasped at the surprise of his touch. He took no notice to her action though, and went on like nothing happened. His lips pressed to her collar bone, licking and nibbling against her skin as his hands gently massaged and rubbed her inner thigh. He switched between sides, causing her to lean her head back against the wet wall and breath into the hot atmosphere.

Despite being in a weak mental state, she never felt more powerful. There was something special about knowing she was capable of making a man, even if it was just one, go crazy with desire just as she was. It had an exhilarating and dominating effect on her, especially when the said man was one she was madly in love with. Pressing her lips to his forehead, she watched as he halted his actions and looked up at her. She grinned. The embrace of their lips started again, more erotic and seductive than before as his tongue slowly slid into her waiting mouth. At that moment, his hand edged upward and a single finger slipped between her folds and entered her. Her talented finger throbbed and assaulted her drenched center the same way his tongue did her mouth.

He was far too good at this.

A build-up of pleasure began in her stomach, signalling that her already sensitive body would be spiralling into an orgasm soon enough. Arthur must have sensed that as well because he halted his actions.

"You're ready for me." It wasn't a question but a statement. He pulled away from her depths and instead flicked his hand over her clit causing her to jerk. "Very ready for me."

She bit down hard on her lip to conceal a verbal mixture of frustration and pleasure. Her husband merely grinned. Reaching for her, he grasped her hips and brought her close to him, lifting her off the wet floor.

"Wrap your legs around me."

She did as she was told and her arms automatically followed, snaking themselves around his neck. Before she could register what was happening, his thick member pressed against her core once before hitting home and swiftly thrusting into her. Ariadne placed a hand on his chest, halting his movement momentarily. He watched her, confused. Leaning over, she gripped the tap and turned the dial towards the blue side. Cool water instantly replaced the heated rain they had been basking in. Relief quickly filled her as she grinned at her husband. "Some people can't handle your body heat and external heat all at the same time."

"I guess I'll have to tone it down a bit," he chuckled darkly, moving his hips slowly.

"Don't you dare," she managed out before falling victim to his seductive tactics. He backed her up against the tiled marble slowly and began pumping into her with full force. Her head spun, her body shook and a tornado of pleasure spiralled around them as he brought her to the edge more than once. Lips collided, bodies mashed together and sweet nothings filled the air as Arthur spilled himself far into her. It was then and only then that Ariadne realized that a) it would be extremely hard to ever take a shower alone ever again and b) she would never view the bathroom quiet the same anymore.

**-X-**

"You know," Ariadne leaned against the golden balcony to admire the setting sunset in front of them. "There's a pretty good chance I'm pregnant by now." Her cold, fruity drink in hand, she allowed her eyes to skim over the perfected view as Arthur shuffled next to her.

"Shhh. Don't say that."

She raised a single eyebrow at him. "Why not?"

Moving behind her, he slid his arm around her waist as his chin came to rest on her shoulder. "If you are you indeed pregnant, we would have no reason to keep making endless love."

Ariadne couldn't help but laugh. For three days, all they had done was indeed make endless love. Their rendezvous in the shower had ignited a fire that they had yet to dissolve. If they weren't sleeping or eating, they were wrapped up in one another, tangling in the sheets or panting up against a wall. Her husband had the stamina of an Olympic runner as he took her for rounds after rounds after rounds. Timing never matter, it was never a factor. She could animatedly remember waking up in wee hours of the night to his throbbing erection and hungry kisses. They hadn't fallen back asleep until the sun came up.

"Trust me," she turned to face him. "The last thing we'll do is stop what we're doing." She paused. "I heard sex is highly recommended during pregnancy."

"Really?" His curiosity was so authentic and on point that she couldn't help but peck his lips.

"Stick with me, point man. You'll learn things."

**-X-**

"I need food." Ariadne wailed as she trudged off the bed and planted her feet on the ground. Hunger overpowered any other feeling in her body as she searched for clothes. Grabbing a pair of shorts and one of Arthur's rare t-shirts, she threw them on. Her husband lay in his spot on the bed, arms behind his neck and his eyes following her every move. It was nearly one in the afternoon and having had gone without breakfast, she had long passed hunger and was edging towards starvation. "What do you want me to get you?" she asked as she slid some sandals on. The food bar in the lobby of the hotel was far more time convenient that ordering up room service. At this point, patience wasn't something she had.

"A chicken sandwich sounds good," he mumbled out, exhausted himself, "and a Caesar salad, please." He watched as his wife nodded before pecking his lips. She left, shutting the door behind her as her quest for food began.

Arthur sat up on the bed, the sheets falling down to rest at his hips. Besides him his forgotten phone lay. It was nearly a week and he had yet to turn it on. Despite being out of touch with civilization, he had to admit his wife was right. He needed this. This vacation was exactly what his system need; to cleanse, relax and forget about all else before another mission came up.

Grabbing the device, he switched it on and watched as it beeped with missed calls and text messages. The majority came from Eames, who had placed it upon himself to leave suggestive text messages regarding to why he wouldn't pick up his phone. He grinned. Dialling the memorized number, he listened as it rang twice before the familiar British voice boomed through.

"Arthur darling! Have you finally taken a break from conceiving my future godchild?"

"Future godchild? Your imagination never ceases to amuse me, Eames."

The forger chuckled. "That's not what your wife told me."

"Spare me the details." Arthur grinned. "Why exactly did you leave me countless messages anyway?"

"A job came up…" Eames' voice dropped a notch to an almost whisper.

"You know I can't, I'm on va-"

"This is massive, Arthur." He interrupted the point man. "Cobb is back in for it."

_So much for retirement._

"Whose hiring?"

"Saito."

"He just doesn't give up, does he?"

Eames didn't comment on it. "Do you think you two can slip out early and join the team?"

Would Ariadne be willing? She had been so set on this getaway that he was sure she would tear him apart with her eyes if he even mentioned leaving so soon. To top it off, he wasn't sure he was comfortable with her working. Considering their plan was to conceive a child, he knew from her words and his own knowledge that there was a large chance she was already pregnant. Work plus the struggles of early pregnancy didn't seem to go well together in his mind.

"I think Ariadne might have to sit this one out," he stated his own voice dropping.

"Should I be congratulating you?" Eames' asked, amused and surprised.

"I'm not sure yet." Running a hand through his hair, he groaned internally. If Cobb was coming back for this last job, he could only imagine how massive and important it was. His wife would understand; especially since it was Saito paying. There was no denying the wealth that man had earned since their last inception job. With what they might receive on this job, Arthur could easily conclude that he would have enough to comfortably support their future child and not worry about a job. When Eames asked once again if he was in, Arthur was forced to push all his doubt into one room and shut it tight.

"Count me in," he said with firmly. "Ariadne will have to understand."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note**: This chapter is long overdue, I apologize. School and life had gotten hectic but updates should be more regular now. Thank you for the patience and thank you to my brilliant beta, _**iwilltakethewords.**_

**Disclaimer**: Inception belongs to the brilliant mind of Christopher Nolan.

* * *

"Have you tried this rice pudding?" Arthur shoved the lightly cinnamon sprinkled dessert in front of Ariadne as her eyes widened with surprise. Resting in a tall, dessert cup, the delicious cold food was just one of the few that her husband had placed before her in the last half hour.

She wasn't complaining, French desserts really were something delightful but his behaviour had her questioning his mental wellbeing. Ever since she had returned from bringing them lunch earlier that day Arthur had either been deep in thought or completely engrossed in her. They had gone from silently watching a movie to hungrily making love to having a quiet walk on the beach below. Her husband was throwing himself (and desserts in this case) at her or he was off in a mental debate; his brow creases gave it away. Politely accepting the rice pudding, Ariadne placed it next to the profiteroles au chocolat and the scrumptious crème caramel. Glancing up at him, she frowned at she met his expectant eyes.

"Aren't you going to try it?" He spoke in a persistent voice as he grabbed his own small cup of rice pudding and began eating away. His eyes, however, remained on her the whole time. Raising an elegant brow, she gave him a confused look.

"What are you hiding?"

For a man involved in telling lies daily in the field of extraction, he was extremely bad at hiding his emotions; either that or she was getting much better at reading him.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" His tone was smooth, although she had caught the glimpse of surprise and shock in his eyes. "Making sure my wife experiences the best of French cuisine is suddenly suspicious behaviour?"

"Shoving just about any dessert created in this country under my nose is suspicious behaviour." she counter backed, despite already being engrossed in the rice pudding. "Are you trying to sweeten me up for something?" Her small spoon dug into the enticing dish again, unable to get enough. In the corner of her eye, she saw Arthur watching her with an amused grin.

"I'm not trying to sweeten you up for anything." His grin widened. "I'm just keen on making sure you have a worthwhile experience here. I want you to get the most out of this trip."

A soft smile spread across her lips. This was such typical Arthur behaviour; to make sure she was satisfied and enjoying whatever they were doing, despite she being the one to have planned every detail. She hadn't heard a complaint from him since they landed, although she could guess it was because of the goal she had enlightened him on. But it was still bewildering and gratifying to have someone solely focus on her happiness.

Ariadne suddenly felt an enormous weight of guilt sink into her stomach. While this, the preparations for a baby and the getaway from work, was something she so desperately wanted, she wasn't sure if her husband was on the same page. This was a man who would simply go along with her plans for the sake of making her happy. Did he really want to be a father? Did he really want to be away from the comfort zone that was his office? Was accepting her plans for the sake of seeing a smile?

Her internal confusion must have become visible on her face because her husband's hand came out to rest atop hers. The warmth of his skin soothed her quickly cooling body, telling her to soothe her worries and focus on the man before her.

"What is it?" There was no ignoring the concern in his voice as he leaned further into the table and rubbed his palm over her hand. "Was it something I said?"

Any other time and this would have made her smile. Arthur rarely ever doubted himself or his actions. In fact, she was sure he was the most confident person on their team; despite Eames' cockiness. So to hear his momentary hesitations in his words made her heart flutter but the thoughts that had possessed her moments ago showed no signs of disappearing. "Are you happy with this, Arthur?"

"What do you mean by this?"The tenderness was unexpected and it took all she had not to get up and launch herself into his arms.

"This. Us aiming for a baby and being away from work. Neither is something you're used to and I need to make sure you're happy with all of it and not just doing it for my benefit."

The words came rushing out, barely giving her a chance to register them through her mind/mouth filter before speaking. It was no use though, they had already taken affect. Where she had expected a stern, hard expression from Arthur, his face softened and he rose from his seat to kneel in front of her. He paid no mind his freshly ironed, creamy pants that were pressed against the smooth surface of their balcony where they dined. Nor did he pay mind to the fact that his shirt was incredibly close to the edge of the table, leaving it very vulnerable to stains and splotches from their meal. What he did focus on though was taking her hands into his, once again warming them with his grasp.

"It astounds me just how well you're able to interpret my actions and words." He brought their joined hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Yes, you're right. I do tend to do things for your benefit; it is my job as your husband to see you happy isn't it?" A cheeky grin tugged at his lips. "Trust me though; I want this baby just as much as you do. I never thought I'd see the day where I'd await parenthood but this is something I can't deny myself. You and I deserve it." The honesty in his voice caused her cheeks to rise and her lips to spread. Leaning downward, she pressed a peck to his nose which caused him to groan and capture her lips in a real kiss.

What had started off as a soft kiss escalated into something that went along the lines of hunger. Their lips pressed hard against one another, feeding off the addictive taste of the forgotten dessert. Freeing her hands, she swept them through his hair, keeping his head in place as their embrace grew deeper and passion began to form around them like a secluded bubble. The need for air interrupted, causing their connection to break and Ariadne placed her forehead against his. For a few seconds, deep breaths were all that could be heard around them. Never mind the waves crashing beneath them or the freely flying seagulls not far from their balcony. No, just deep, uneven breaths.

She wondered if it would ever stop; this deep hunger that took place within her. One that caused her heart to swell and an aching sensation to form between her thighs. When she had been planning the trip, the thought of tiring from lovemaking had crossed her mind. Surely, two people could only want each other so much before the need began to dull and eventually disappear. She was still waiting for that to happen. It had been a full week there and they had made love more times within those 7 days than they had in months time within their marriage. The fire never went out. If anything it burned fiercer with every raunchy session and left her vulnerable to desire afterwards. Such as now; just one kiss from Arthur and she was already contemplating on getting him back to bed.

"Let's go inside." His husky voice took by surprise but filled her with delight. Apparently, she wasn't the only one deeply affected by the kiss.

Arthur left the balcony door ajar, allowing the cool wind to flow into the bedroom as they fell onto the bed. Trapped beneath him, she could only wither in delight as his lips feathered soft but detailed kisses against her throat. He swept from one side to the other, causing murmurs of pleasure from her as her eyes struggled to keep open. They fell upon an untouched luggage, one that seemed to call out to her as Arthur continued to shower her neck and throat with attention.

Eames' 'early baby shower gift' lay at the bottom of that luggage and she could almost feel the burning anxiety to use it forming within her. Would Arthur be opposed? She highly doubted it, especially considering the mood he was in. But was she ready to actually cuff her husband? That she wasn't sure of.

Arthur, who must have sensed her halt in excitement, pulled away from his assault on her skin and leaned upward to glance down at her. "Something wrong, love?" His eyes were dark with desire but lined with concern; something she was sure other men wouldn't bother with.

She could only shake her head. "I want to try something." Biting her bottom lip, she slipped out from beneath his body and dropped in front of the tightly closed baggage; rummaging through until she felt the cold metal on her fingertips. It was harder than expected to lull it out; not because of weight but because of anxiety and fear.

When it finally did surface, the excitement from Arthur was too much to ignore, especially when his laughter was filling the room. "Let me guess." He mustered out as his amusement died down momentarily. "The sex shop?" She could only nod in dismay.

"Do you really want to try it?" He motioned her to come closer, before she was in arms reach and he tugged her onto his lap.

"Well…" she hesitated momentarily, "Yes."

That was all the encouragement he needed as his arms came around her waist and he flung their bodies to the center of the soft bed. Her hands glazed over his neck, clamping on as their lips meshed and parted. Sleek wet kisses caused Ariadne's stomach to jump with excitement as desire began to build up within her once again. Beneath the soft glow of the bright French sunlight, she gripped the bottom of his shirt, (done so with much difficulty) and tugged at it. The message was fully receive and the point man pulled away from her to pull the light top off. Lying back in the center of the large bed, Ariadne leaned against the pillows and watched with hungry eyes as the man she loved moved towards her.

He grabbed and clung to the metal handcuffs, letting the seductive weapon swing between them as he leaned closer into her. Promises of what was to come hung in the space amidst their bodies. Promises so real and vivid that her heart shook with excitement and her hands involuntarily reached for him. He obediently gave himself to her, reaching down to corner his arms on either sides of her. His knee nudged her legs apart and he swallowed any noise of pleasure she could have made with a lip locking embrace. The kiss caught fire, turning into a hot and greedy free-for-all of slick mouths and curious tasting. His tongue plunged into her mouth as if he were inside her body and she responded with a hot, liquid ache between her legs that left her clinging to him.

Somewhere in between the body bending kiss, Arthur had managed to gather both her arms together atop her head; she had assumed it was to gain better access to her body. It wasn't until after the searing kiss had ended and she finally acknowledged the cold sensation pressing against her wrist that she realized the cuffs had been put to use…just not how she had planned.

"This is my first experience with something like this," she told him, not bothering to protest the change of plan. "It better be good."

"That's a lot of pressure."

She smiled and wiggled in her submissive position. "Can you handle it?"

"I do my best work under pressure." He gave her a grin that sent her mind whirling through memories of their occupation; if he was to keep true to his word, her body was in for one hell of a ride.

One touch from him had her feeling boneless; she was in a disadvantage, and it didn't help that he knew her weaknesses and soft spots. She arched her body against his as he pressed tighter and tighter against her. She had no complaint in being pushed deep into the mattress, although she wished there were no barriers, aka her clothes, in between them. Ravishing Arthur's mouth, she hungrily tasted as her hands remained behind her head. She hated the vulnerable state; there was nothing more she wanted than to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him even tighter against her body, but she was in his mercy now.

Ariadne watched him with fluttering eyes, barely being able to keep them open, as he placed hot kisses down her shoulders and in between her chest. He didn't bother to take her clothes off, and instead got off on teasing her. That jerk.

As he reached her pants, a gleam appeared in his eyes and her breath froze in her throat. His hand instantly settled at the waistband of her pants, his fingers dipping inside tortuously slow, as if to peak her frustration even more. Just as the fingers were settling in and nearing her desired point of attention, a knock came at the door and Ariadne let out something between a groan and a cry. As expected, her husband stepped away from her and looked to her in befuddlement. "Did you order room service?"

"No." She hadn't meant to snap but being high and dry wasn't exactly a pleasant sensation. Unfortunately, her husband found humour in this.

"I'll go shoo them away, can you hold on for another minute?"

She glared. "I'll try to contain myself."

Chuckling, Arthur left the room and Ariadne glared up at the ceiling. Wasn't this hotel meant to respect the privacy of its customers? She would have remembered very well if she had ordered up a service or food, and considering she hadn't, it annoyed her that they were interrupting them. In the hall way, Arthur was muttering to another person, no doubt attempting to get them out of their suite as soon as possible. So it was a shock that everything went silent for a complete moment before footsteps, two pairs, came towards the bedroom.

"Uhm, love?"

"Is he or she gone?"

"Er…not exactly." Arthur scratched the back of his head and turned around to glance at someone behind him.

"Arthur…" she cautiously said his name. "Who's there?"

A figure stepped into the room, straightening out their dark, formal jacket as they did so. It wasn't until they were fully inside the room and under the bright light that Ariadne was able to recognize her former employer.

"Saito?"

The Japanese business mogul blinked once, clearly surprised and confused at the state she was in. She blushed.

"Is this a bad time? I was sure the two of you would be prepared by now." Not bothering to hide his baffled expression, he looked down, suddenly interested in his tie. "The helicopter is on the rooftop, awaiting us."

"Excuse me?" Despite being handcuff, Ariadne managed to sit up and scowl.

The men before her exchanged looks. Saito's one of complete confusion and Arthur's one of hesitation and anxiety. It was than she realized something was going on; something kept hidden from her and mostly likely done so for the safety of the people in front of her.

Forcing in a deep breath through her nose she mentally counted to ten before releasing it the same way. It was only then, after catching glimpse of their anxious but timid faces, that she ground her teeth.

"Just what the _hell _is going on?"

* * *

**Review for the sake of Arthur's health. :3 **


	9. Chapter 9

A job. He had the nerve to take up a job. Ariadne's furistic thoughts refused to diminish or even falter as she stared out the window of the lavish, all white helicopter. She couldn't bother to comment on the delirious interior and exterior decorating of Saito's personal transportation aircraft, nor did she even flinch about the thick tensioned atmosphere. She didn't want to look at either men, nor did she want them to see her. The outcome? Her body cuddled in a far corner, facing the mirror. She had angled herself so that even her knees looked out the glass window, and her brown hair framed her face from their gazes. She refused to let her emotions sweep across her face, to let him know just how deep the hurt was dwelling. Why give him the satisfaction of knowing he had accomplished what he had set out for? There was no argument that he had aimed to pain her. Why else would Arthur purposely cut down the vacation she had worked so hard to plan for them? The vacation that she had begged for him to take seriously and stay the whole way through for? What woman had to beg her husband to take a trip with her? She highly doubted anyone else had this type of problem. Heck, most men were most likely the ones trying to get their wives to spend time with them.

Embarrassment the weight of a ton hit her. He really did love his job; far more than he could love her or their soon to be growing family. For a moment, Ariadne felt sick. She wanted to get down on her knees and pray; pray that she wasn't pregnant and there wasn't a life growing inside of her that moment. She wanted to pray that she and Arthur hadn't come together to form a child out of their love. _Love_. It was easier off with her having to deal with the lack of it from Arthur, but she would be damned if their child ever suffered from that. No; she would never allow her baby to ever feel that.

Her heart squeezed in pain, at the thought of giving up her dream. She wanted motherhood, pregnancy, even a god damn labour. But something's were more important than her wants and needs. Arthur had proven that.

The remainder of the ride was silent, with only Saito's conversations into his phone being heard. Ariadne was thankful Arthur hadn't made an attempt to talk to her; God know she would have chucked a water bottle or two at her chiselled forehead. The transformation from helicopter to their waiting aircraft was swift and silent; just the way she wanted it.

While Saito and Arthur took seats facing one another, she resorted to a lounge in the very back, isolated from them and left to her own misery. The point man had followed her movement with a blank gaze, refusing to halt or even question her motives. He knew better, Ariadne thought. He knew she would lose her sense of sanity and probably furiously attack him. Oh, how she wanted to.

She would be lying if she said his luminescent eyes stole her breath, as she fought off the urge to get lost into them. She hated the effect he could bring out in her body; hated the way she instantly reacted to him, even when another half of her wanted to chuck the nearest solid object at him.

Groaning, and upset with herself, she resorted to her seat, wrapped the too small aircraft blanket over herself and closed her lids. Tears were easier to detain when she was conscious, but she had a weakness for setting her emotions free in her sleep. Her husband had noted that on several occasions, she had let her opinion on several matters be known while she slept. She silently prayed there were no traces of a broken heart girl while she regained some wasted energy. The last thing Ariadne wanted was to give in and become the weakest link. Arthur wouldn't get that satisfaction.

**-X-**

Shaky but confident, Ariadne breathed out as she stepped out of Saito's vehicle and led the way for his bodyguards hauling her luggage's. Behind her, Arthur and the Asian money-maker were whispering silently. Their topic? She couldn't care less.

"Just drop them in the bedroom." The men effortlessly lifted the rim filled suitcases and disappeared into her bedroom. They re-emerged seconds later and left with a simple nod. Sending a thank you after them, Ariadne dropped her hand bag on the kitchen table and swept her fingers through her hair. Home. She should have been happy to here; excited and eager to start a new chapter in her life. But no, it seemed her hopes and wishes were far too much to ask for. The desperate pleas of how her – their future should turn out weren't important enough to even consider making true.

Why was she so surprised.

Arthur stepped into their apartment moments later, his own suitcase dropped on the ground next to the table. His tie was in his hand, probably dismantled on the elevator ride up. With his blazer hanging off his shoulders and two buttons undone on his shirt, he was a slick opposite of his usual well put together self. Was he just as impacted by the situation as she? For a moment there was a glimpse of hope, until his phone rang and he turned to answer it.

Who was she kidding; this man had a work centered life. The only reason she fit so well in was because she tended to take her job just as seriously as he. That and they were in the same field. Ariadne could almost guarantee that if the Inception of Robert Fischer hadn't introduced them to the possibilities of a life together; Arthur would have taken no notice to her.

"Ariadne?" He called out to her, his phone conversation ended and the mobile stuffed in his jacket.

"Don't talk to me." Ariadne did hear the shakiness in her voice, though, and wondered if he noticed. Did he know the effort this took her?

"Ariadne, you've got to listen to me."

"I want you to leave me alone," she whispered.

"Ari, it's not what you think. Yes, I took the job, but it's only because I realized how important it would be. The team needs me, I couldn't bail on them"

He reached for her, trying to take her hand, but she yanked it away and curled her arms tightly around her body. "But you could bail on me," she said softly, still reeling, feeling a sense of betrayal so thick she could cut it into slices.

"No." He pleaded with her. "I thought you'd understand, you know this is a massive deal if Cobb is coming back."

"I don't care about Cobb!" Maintaining her calm structure was proving to be more difficult by the mille second. "What I can't understand is why you would go do something I specifically asked – no begged, you not to."

She heard him groan, his agony mixing with impatience. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about our future."

"Unless you were planning on being without me, with me sleeping on the couch and refusing to acknowledge your presence, I highly doubt you were planning for the future." Her voice broke and he reached for her again. Again she stepped away. "But than again, I shouldn't be surprised. You're the point man; the dream world is your life. Foolish of me to think I could hold on to your attention for even a mere 2 weeks."

"Ariadne…don't, please."He cursed and ran his hands over his brow and through his hair, still devastatingly gorgeous in the clothes he had been wearing since their lunch, his powerful body tense and sinewy. "Don't you understand I was trying to settle some cash down for when the baby arrives? I didn't want to leave you once you were pregnant."

"Don't bother pretending you care."

He froze, looking hurt by the accusation, but she didn't relent. "Please just go away."

"Ariadne, sweetheart we can get past this."

She glared at him. "You might be brilliant when it comes to book knowledge and handling illegal weapons, but you are _awful_ at relationships."

And with that, she resorted to their bedroom, power in her steps, and slammed the door shut behind her. Her stomach twisted with nausea, his words still swirling in her mind as she dropped onto the bed. Sitting on the edge, Ariadne dropped her head in her arms and finally allowed the tears to flow. Torn between humiliation and devastating pain, she could no longer contain what was bursting inside of her.

Sinking further into her bed, she crossed her arms over her chest. Everything inside her ached. It was a wrenching sensation as if she were being ripped apart. Remnants of the first overwhelming rush of anger still lingered, but other unwanted emotions trickled through her fury. Bone –deep sadness and gaping loss the size of a black hole sucked her downward.

Her chest and throat tightened like a vise closing around her. She felt so lost. A sob escaped her throat, then another. She'd been determined not to cry in front of Arthur, but it was as if a damn broke and unleashed her tears.

Stripping off her clothes, she crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep.

A silver of dawn crept through the window the next morning, waking Ariadne. She lay in bed in a semi sleep state, wondering if Arthur was already up and drinking his coffee. He rose earlier than anyone she knew, including herself.

Her eyes still closed, she sniffed the air for the scent of coffee, but the only thing she smelled was the unfamiliar scent of lavender. She frowned to herself.

Any minute he would walk back into their room and look at her. She could pretend to be asleep for a maximum of thirty excruciating seconds, then she would open her eyes and smile, and he could lean over her and kiss her good – morning…

Ariadne sighed, waiting for the sound of his footsteps. She heard nothing and forced her eyes open even through they felt weighted down with concrete blocks.

Everything that had happened last night hit her at once. Emotions jabbed at her ruthlessly. Humiliation. Loss. Anger. Betrayal.

She pulled the sheets over her head to hide. Oh, heaven help her. What was she going to do now?

She burrowed deeper under the covers. All she wanted to do was hide. How long, some rational part of her asked. How many years would she hide?

Ariadne immediately tossed back the sheet and sat up in one swift motion. "Damn it," she said. "Damn him."

Arthur may have destroyed one of the deepest wishes in her heart, but she had other goals, other dreams. Ariadne refused to stop living.

She made a quick hassle out of brushing and showering. Throwing on her usual of dark jeans and a light top, Ariadne grabbed a black scarf and exited the room. There was no sign of where exactly Arthur had slept, and all though she didn't want to care, she found herself wondering if he had had a decent sleep or at least a comfortable space. She would have taken the couch, or even one of the guest rooms. But honestly speaking, the serenity of their bedroom had been exactly what she needed.

"Good morning." Her not on good terms husband spoke from the kitchen table. He was dressed impeccably, drowning in a custom tailored suit screamed lavish and elegant. The contrast against her all American outfit was sickening.

Not bothering to answer him, she reached to start some coffee than halted her movement. There no opportunity to take chances; she had to watch herself and what went in her mouth. She still prayed she wasn't pregnant, but if there was a chance that she was, she wouldn't risk it with unnecessary food and drinks.

"I made you breakfast." Arthur spoke again from his spot. Slowly turning, Ariadne faced the table and took in the sight before her. Two glasses, each with their respective fruits, filled fully stood next to a plate full of deliciously scrambled eggs. Crispy toast and mouth watering bacon decorated another plate while a fruit bowl lay on its on to the side.

Without even acknowledge it, her stomach rumbled and Ariadne's feet moved over without her consent. Hunger, desperation and the need for energy fuelled together to cause her dig in desperately. She didn't have to look at him to know Arthur was amused. She could pretty much _feel_ his smug smile rubbing off on her. The idiot.

"I have to go and meet with the rest of the team. Promise me we'll talk when I get home." The plea in his tone was undeniable.

"I'm going to need the directions to the location, unless we're using the usual warehouse."

He didn't answer her, nor did he look at her. Instead, he found sudden interest in the wood that had been used to make their mahogany table. Face down and a clenched jaw, he made no move to glance up at her until she so loudly cleared her throat.

"You won't be needed for this assignment."

Ariadne raised a groomed eyebrow at him, as if questioning the words that fell from his lips. "Excuse me?"

"You can sit this one out." He gave a forced smile. "Lucky you."

"Why isn't an architect needed? I supposed that with how big of a deal you've made this out to be, that you would need someone to do the creating and designing. "  
He let out a deep breath, obviously frustrated and agitated with the situation. Where had his patience gone? "There's a chance you'll be pregnant. I don't want to risk anything happening to you. It's better if you leave this to us."

If she had been angry yesterday, she was livid now. "You purposely signed me out of the project? You're all of a sudden making decisions for me now?"

"Ariadne, please be sensible. The dream world isn't exactly an idea location for a pregnant woman. I need to confirm your safety at all times and I can't do that when you're involved in a situation this large."

She was on her feet in an instance. "You might have made the decision to end our vacation and rob me of those memories but I'll be damned if you start controlling every other aspect of my life." She could swear she was breathing steam. "I would have believed this excuse if you hadn't bailed on me during our trip, because than it would have been easy to believe you cared and loved me. But now? Now I'm doubting why the hell you're even with me."

She didn't stick around to see the hurt in his face; nor did she see his trembling hands as they gripped the table. Leaving the breakfast he had prepared forgotten, Ariadne gripped a jacket and stormed out of their home. The streets of Paris were suddenly a dangerous place, not even the cool breeze could contain the heat swimming inside of her. It was safer this way; if she stayed in his presence, there was a high chance she would have said something to completely damage their relationship.

Too bad she wasn't aware she already had.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hi! It's been a while, hasn't it? I apologize for the extremely long delay in this chapter. I was away in Europe, than started school, fell in love with and became addicted to Tumblr/twitter and than lastly bought the Inception DVD. That last point brought my inspiration back. Thank you guys for continuing to review and leaving me sweet messages. It feels so good to be back here and I can happily say the updates won't be as wide in between as this last one has. I'm excited with where this story is going. Are you guys? Who are you more sympathetic for? Arthur or Ariadne? Can't wait to hear your thoughts! Much love. x.x.x._

**_Reviews are love. There can never been too much. _**


	10. Chapter 10

Paris in the spring was like a clear replica of an overly photo shopped postcard. Bright yet pale pink flowers hung from trees, threatening to release their petals upon random and unsuspecting pedestrians. The gentle pieces of the large, attention grabbing flowers decorated the usually grey sidewalks, and added life to the already blooming city. A city that was up to its neck with tourists and photographers; the crowded corners proved her point.

Surely they all had homes they could go to; or appointments they should tend to? Did they have to stand in the middle of the walk way with their large overrated smiles and optimistic gleams in their eyes? Ariadne nearly scoffed. If only they all knew. This was all an illusion. True happiness didn't exist, and if it did care to make itself present, it was only temporary. It would walk into your life; spring it to high peaks and leave you broken and bruised on the inside.

With her hands dug deep into her coat pocket, she manoeuvred her way through the irritating crowd with their buoyant personalities. She didn't need smiles right now, nor did she need their radiating happiness. She wanted to sulk in private and somehow blow off all this steam. Her blood was boiling at high speed and her head ached. She blamed Arthur.

Cutting corners and slipping through hidden short cuts, Ariadne found herself on a street way she had travelled along countless times. Located in a secluded edge of the city of romance, it was the home of artists, musicians and crafts men; those who couldn't afford the rapidly rising home prices of the other side of town. Despite the fresh, sweet weather, the area was dark, a valley in between thick, stoned buildings.

It was the perfect location for a secluded warehouse.

Tightening the jacket over her body, Ariadne strolled closer to the familiar work space. She was torn between wanting it to be empty and for it to be filled. More than anything she sought silence and serenity; the first being more likely than the latter. She wanted to dwell in her agony, to throw herself into the work she loved so dearly. Her previous conversation with Arthur refused to let that happen though. Anger only swelled within her, adding fuel to the fire blazing in her heart. He really was set out on conflicting her with agony, wasn't he? Wasn't it bad enough he had stole a major dream of her away from her? Swept in and burglarize it from within in her just as she had begun to love it?

But the fact that he wanted her to sit this assignment out; to leave her in the sidelines as a large and potentially life changing assignment went down, that was betrayal. It just added to the heart wrench.

Yes. She could understand where he was coming from, once she got past the need to throw something at his head. Surely, the work ethic and responsibilities of the job would surely be a difficult task to place upon a pregnant woman. It was the naked truth. Not to mention that, the dream world would mess with her mind and God knows, maybe the baby's as well. But she wasn't pregnant, nor did Arthur keep to his promise long enough to change that. There fore, she had no reason not to involve herself in what she had always been doing.

Her husband could kiss his hopes of her sitting out goodbye.

On the other hand, she desperately wanted to walk into the premises and be greeted by the faces of her team workers. She wanted – no, craved- their company more than anything. Distraction and maybe a smile or two were on the top of her wish list.

Pushing open the door of the warehouse, Ariadne inhaled a deep scent of coffee and freshly prepared _bichon au citron, _a well favoured pastry amongst the group. Looking up as she entered, the occupants halted their conversations as 3 pair of eyes took in her presence.

"Ariadne!" Eames' south London accent echoed over the metal workings and boomed across the room. His large body swiftly approached her, lifting her off her feet in embrace before dropping her gently back down. "I don't see much color on your face. Don't tell me the weather in Cannes disappointed. "

No, the weather hadn't. It was just hard to achieve any sort of tan when one remained in doors at all times. Considering all the activities she and Arthur had been interested in were conducted in and around the bedroom, the need to venture outdoors had been deemed unnecessary.

She gripped a pastry and bit into it to buy herself time conjure up an excuse. She wasn't very good at it. "Cannes was beautiful." She offered as a reply before looking around Eames broad body to catch a glimpse of their once been team leader. Cobb had grown, although not physically but emotionally. She could read it in his face. The usually crypt, hard edged eyes softened slowly; without flickering in every direction as she had watched him grow accustomed to doing. A slow, imperceptible curve played on his lips; relaxed much like the rest of his face and for once, agony –less. There was a different aura around him; a sense of calmness and patience. She felt her heart lift for him.

"It's good to see you again, Cobb." Approaching him, she gave into a small embrace, a nice change from the rough squeeze Eames had contoured on her.  
"It's good to see you too, Ariadne." He raised a slow eyebrow. "Where's Arthur?"

She opened her mouth to tell him she had left him back at their home, amidst his prepared breakfast and her hasty huff, but fought against it instead. No need to spread the shame of her husband's rejection to the team. She was better without pitiful glances.  
"He'll be around soon enough. He's probably on his way now."

Moving onto to Saito, she greeted her first employer in the same manner she had greeted Eames and Cobb. But if their team leader had improved over the years, Saito had certainly worsened. Something she had noticed when she had first seen him in Cannes. Dark shadows under his eyes, deep wrinkles and an unsettling glaze in his eyes, it seemed that the millions he was constantly earning weren't agreeing with him. She had constantly heard the lines that associated power and wealth with troubles and problems, but she never assumed Saito would have ever become swept up in the lifestyle. He had always seemed smarter than that. One by one, all her assumptions about the men around her were dropping quicker than flies.

If he felt any awkwardness from having had seen her in a suggestive and mildly bondage position, he showed no evidence of it. Instead, he greeted her with personal professionalism, an ironic description she had come up to describe the Japanese power house.

"We shall wait for Arthur and than conduct business." Saito took a seat on four legged chair, signalling Cobb to the one next to him. Eames situated himself against a table, his legs positioned in front of one another and his arms crossed over his buff chest. If she weren't so acquainted with him, Ariadne would have easily ruled out the Brit as intimidating and dangerous. Looking around the room, the same could be noted to the rest of the men.

The only one she would have bothered to associate herself with, or even try to, was Arthur. Arthur with his gentle smile, intelligent demure and soothing voice; his welcoming presence but hard edged persona. Yes, he was the type of person that would have intrigued her right off the bat and did so. Funny that she would end up married to him and fighting off all the emotions he arose in her.

Settling next to Eames, with her lower hips pressed against the table, she leaned back gently and comforted herself before Eames' loud voice announced the arrival of another team-mate. "Well, look who we have here." Arthur pushed open the warehouse door, stepping in just a gulf of air left her lungs. "Leave it to you to make an entrance."

She fought back the small sound that rose in her throat- a sound driven by the heat that suffused her body and insinuated itself along her nerve ending in curling tendrils of pain. Deep emotional pain. Would this be the reaction every time she laid eyes on him?

He had forgone an unusual stubble for the day's meeting, although he had slicked back his glossy dark hair off his almost too perfect face, its length finishing just at his nape. He'd bee due for a haircut soon enough. Any other man would have looked ridiculous, but on Arthur…Ariadne groaned and shook off the sensual thoughts that came rushing at her.

Her mind and body were at war, unable to agree on a specific reaction when it came to him. Her body, as it had always been, instantly sprung to life at the mere sound of his voice, let alone the sight of him in person. Rapid heart beats, sweaty palms and never ending fantasises; he transported her back to her high school days like she was encountering her first crush. But there was no denying the state her heart was in. The limb, numb pain that surrounded it like a flooded island got more intense with every passing second. Watching him now was just a small reminder of the tears that she had slept with last night and the fury she had awoken with that morning.

So, there was a chance. Maybe her mind and body could actually make peace.

Refusing to watch as he greeted Cobb, Ariadne found entertainment in her chipping nails. Picking at the non-manicured pecks, she rubbed the tips as the sounds in the background faded away; or so she had hoped. Ignoring the point man was proving to be a bit more difficult than situated, especially since it was the last thing she wanted to do.

She needed a reminder, a constant repetition to prove to her body that this man wasn't worth it; that he hadn't taken her feelings into consideration leaving no excuse for her to pay him any mind. The conversation from that morning replayed in her head.

Blood instantly boiled, and her heart squeezed in her chest. Faint breaths escaped her and Ariadne was sure at some point she had clenched her fist. Bingo.

"Where's Yusuf?" She asked, in hopes of distracting herself. "Shouldn't he be here?"

"He'll be arriving in town a week from today. I'll brief him personally." Cobb announced, before turning to Saito. "Shall we get started?" Her husband took the opportunity to settle himself into a chair right by the team leader.

The business tycoon leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees. "I've landed myself in a bit of a…difficult situation. I can't deny I've had tremendous success over the years but one wonders where all of this will go once I pass away."

Ariadne shuddered at the mention of death. Saito took no notice and continued. "I've worked long and hard to create an empire but I need to turn it into a legacy. It's been haunting my dreams for months on end now and I simply cannot ignore it anymore."

"Where do we come in?" Eames probed.

"My son, Jiro, has shown reluctance to even associate himself with the business. He's favoured towards _arts_ and _theatre_." He spat out the words as if dirt. Ariadne quickly found herself offended, but kept her mouth shut. Quickly looking up, she caught sight of Arthur with a disgusted look on his face that matched her feelings.

"I want to hire you to do exactly what you did to Fischer, but the idea is to make him want to take over the business, instead of tearing it apart." Saito said with a calm demur.

"You want us to perform Inception on your own _son_?" Ariadne could barely believe her ears. He wanted them to invade his own child's mind, to mess and play around with his thoughts and passions as if it were a simple toy. Surely, he had learned from their first mission that this was no fun and games; that the stakes were high and one wrong slip could ruin his son for life.

And that the fact that he wasn't willing to accept his own offspring for what they were; for what they _loved_ enraged her. So what if his son enjoyed the arts? It was far more entertaining and rewarding than sitting behind a desk all day, that she could agree. But Saito was set out to change him; a boy he had taken part in creating. She was so disgusted with the situation she felt nauseated.

"How could you do this to him?" She accused the baffled mogul, enraged. "Have you even bothered to talk to him? Has that crossed your mind or have you been too busy being selfish and thinking of your _legacy_?"

Flustered but attempting to regain control, Saito spoke softly. "Jiro is not one to be told what to do. Speaking would serve no use. I was impressed with what you did with Fischer. Making it out to seem like he gave himself the idea was brilliant." Beside her, Eames grinned. "It is exactly what is needed for my son's case."

"I want nothing more than to see him happy. While he is enjoying himself right now, a career in this field will only prove to be difficult, unpleasing and less than stable when it comes to earnings. No child of mine will ever have to worry about money. It seems ridiculous for him to turn down the company that has been my life for something else. He will realize it. I just prefer it be sooner than later."

Standing still and listening to him talk was irritating Ariadne more than she was willing to let on. If she were lucky enough to be blessed with a child, the last thing on her mind would be to change them. Unique and different were how she imagined her children to be and doing anything but embracing it wasn't unacceptable. Her heart went out to Jiro. How did he feel knowing his father was displeased with him? That he was against his hopes and wishes to the extent where he was willing to hire a group of stranger to conceive his dreams? She burned with a fire equivalent to lava. Did Saito even acknowledge love for his son? She was scared to think of the answer.

What was it with these men and putting their jobs and occupations before their families? Why were they so quick to drop all other responsibilities and the well being of others for even the slightest opportunities to help push their careers along? Was all else that un-important? Had love really taken the back road to success? What happened to the days when love was _the_ biggest success?

So many questions and all she had was pain in answer.

She opened her mouth, eager to Saito the third degree; maybe even throw one in at Arthur for her heart's satisfaction. She didn't get far though. The room suddenly tilted, nearly throwing her off her feet.

_Whoa_, she thought, gripping the table behind her to steady herself.

"You okay, sweetie?" Eames hesitated in front of her, slowly unfolding his arms to reach for her. Across the room, Arthur's head whipped up to watch her with a burning gaze.

Ariadne swallowed back against the butter bile that risen in her throat as the dizziness had hit, and took a steady breath.

"I'll be fine. I think those _bichon au citron _upset my body though." She gestured to the now empty plate that had contained the pastries. "Anyone else feeling weird?"

Eames studied his face before turning to the rest of the group. "Now that you've mentioned it, my stomach has been rumbling just the slightest."

Arthur raised a brow at him, questioning whether he was serious or not, before walking over to them. Ariadne fought back the urge to glare at him.

He halted only once he was standing in front of her, close enough for his breath to fall onto her face. He reached over and brushed the pad of his thumb gently across the dark tint of skin beneath her eyes.

She flinched, breaking the tenuous contact almost as soon as it had begun.

"Drink some water, it should help." Reaching behind her he retrieved a closed bottle of crystal clear liquid and handed it to her. _Where the hell had those come from? _

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of rightful advice, she waited till he had returned to his seat and settled down before opening the bottle and bringing it to her lips. The cool liquid was much needed and a relief to her hydrated body. Downing it all, she settled the empty bottle behind her and released a cool breath. Much better.

Now if only there a solution just as easy when it came to dealing with difficult men.

"Let's all give this some thought." Cobb spoke up. "We'll all regroup in a bit." He shuffled out of his seat quickly, his phone out of his hand in an instant as he headed for the door.

Arthur was just as quick on his feet as he signalled for Eames. "You. Back room. Now."

"My, my. You get straight to the point, don't you Arthur?" The forger followed suit, but not before winking at her. "Don't get jealous now, love. I promise to be easy on him."

Not bothering to surpass her groan, Ariadne's brown eyes followed the two men, Eames in his easy steps and Arthur's quick but jolted stomps. They entered a room in the very back, one that had been Arthur's work place for past assignments. Hushed whispers outlined with an angry tone was all she could make out, but it was enough to spark her curiosity. Was Arthur upset with Eames? If so, why? She would have presumed it would be the other way around, judging from the forger's protective manner over the years.

Yet another disappointment. She was so close to giving up on mankind; the male species in general. Not bothering to even acknowledge she was over reacting, she dropped into a chair, her arms crossed her chest and her eye lids dropping gently. Exhaustion and bodily aches were surfacing, most likely the effect of countless sex from the previous week. It was exactly what she needed. A punishment for indulging in something she wanted.

What in the world was wrong with her body?

* * *

_Author's note: I like writing Ariadne in this manner, all uptight and over exaggerative. It's fun. I'm looking forward to dwelling more into her changing personality. On another note, thank you guys so much for the reviews and feedback. It astounded the amount of responses I got from the previous chapter and every single one made me smile in its own way. Your different view points were so wonderful to read. Again. Thank you. Keep on reviewing and if any of you have any questions, please feel free to hit me up on twitter Natashaledge. _

_**Reviews are love. There can never be too much. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Natural sunlight beamed into the abandoned and slightly dusty room, as two dark, large figures stepped inside. The usually occupied work place had been left to nature's ways and was in dire need of an intense cleaning job before a soul could even consider obtaining it for professional uses. At that moment though, it was merely in use for a conversation. A conversation that been on the edge of Arthur's mind since Saito's embarrassing interruption, and on the tip of his tongue since that morning's heart crunching banter. He shook his mind, refusing to let his wife's words resurface. He didn't need to dwell on it; not anymore. It was all he had done since she walked out, all he replayed in his usually filtered mind on his way to work. No. Enough was enough, and until they were ready to settle the overblown situation, he refused to torment himself mentally. He ached to dismiss her out of his mind all together; at least so he could focus on finding answers to every other situation circling him.

If only it were easier said than done.

He closed his eyes and could see her. Those big brown eyes sparkling, that sweet, succulent mouth just waiting…In his mind, he could hear Ariadne's throaty laughter. He could smell fresh peaches. Aw, hell.

All he could think of was her. Ariadne mischievously holding a pair of handcuffs. Ariadne laughing up at him before welcoming him home. Ariadne, Ariadne, Ariadne.

How could one person be so close yet so treacherously far away?

"What's the problem?" Eames tilted the door behind him halfway, gaining them a bit more privacy yet maintaining enough space to not spark anymore curiosity from their fellow co-workers. Although he was sure the only person that would be even remotely curious would be Ariadne. Her and her dark brown head full of questions and inquiringness; her quest and thirst for information, whether it be random or potential to her studies, she never gave up.

He gave an internal smile. There was no shock in admitting that it had been one of the qualities that had seeded his interest in her from the beginning; there weren't many people who could challenge the outstanding record he obtained regarding his obsession with gaining knowledge. But Ariadne put it all to shame, and there wasn't a fibre in him that was anything but proud.

It wasn't easy to love her, God help him, but she made it all worthwhile. That was why it drove him to the brick of insanity knowing she was upset with him, that there was a chance she wouldn't forgive him and distance her whole life away from him. His blood ran cold.

Her words that morning burned a hole in his heart; a lava hot stone had been thrust past his ribcage and punctured him so deeply that he felt the physical pain. Never had he thought words, mere letters, could affect him so deeply, but he should have known better. Ariadne's control and effect over him was far too great to underestimate.

"Are you blanking out on me?" Eames' impatient voice pulled him out his miserable thoughts and brought him back to the present. "What is it with everyone zoning out or fainting today? I'm pretty you and Ariadne picked up something in the south."

"Nothing but trouble." Arthur grimaced. "Which is why I need to talk to you. Didn't it occur to you that I would need warning that Saito would be arriving the _very next day_ after you called me? You couldn't have bothered to give me a heads up?"

The forger tilted his head to the side, his rough and abused hand rubbing over his jaw in the process. "You really are losing your touch, Arthur dear. If a job is this important, it only makes sense to start right away, doesn't it?" He narrowed his eyes in on him. "You didn't tell Ariadne about this before Saito arrived did you?"

He merely shook his head.

Eames looked torn between laughter and annoyance. While on one hand, the idea of anything slipping from Arthur's mind was worthy of a chuckle or two, but he couldn't help but worry that Ariadne's reaction could be deemed equal as a punishment.

"How did she take it?"

He groaned. "Not well. Let's just say yesterday takes the top stop as one of the worst days of my life, and I'm pretty there are more to follow."

The forger let out a deep whistle.

"Dammit. A warning would have been sufficient. A call or even a text." Arthur continued with an accelerating voice. "The look on her face when Saito walked in was just…fuck; I've never seen her that shocked or confused."

If Eames were anyone else, he could have scolded Arthur for raising his voice and taking out the stress of the situation out on him. But with how long he had known him, losing confidence and control wasn't in the point man's dynamism. Instead, the British leaned back against the wall in silence, his legs crossed over one another in front of him. He watched as Arthur's brows curled with angst as his lips refused to stop moving.

"And than this morning she…she asked me why the hell I was even with her. How the hell do you ask someone why they're with you? I married her! It's as if she's suddenly unsure if I even love her."

He turned to Eames, his face wrinkled with pain. "I'm not putting my work in front of her; I'm doing this for her. Us."

"Does she know that?"  
"I've tried telling her, I don't think my words are getting through."

"What was that old saying?" Eames paused for a moment. "Actions speak louder than words?"

Arthur scoffed. "Every single action I've taken as only added fuel to the fire. There's nothing else to do but wait. Hopefully this is just hormones talking." A flinch of hopefulness passed through his face quickly.

"Do you think you knocked her up?"  
Glaring at his friend, Arthur locked his jaw. "Hopefully. At this rate, that's the only thing that could possibly get me back on her good graces."

**-X—**

"Are you willing to accept this offer?" Saito laid out an estimate of individual pays once the team re-assembled from their recess. Having had done ongoing research on the Japanese business heavy hitter throughout the years, it didn't surprise him the slightest that he was able to pay them so many figure digits, but the same couldn't be said to his team mates. Eames' drool nearly toppled out of his mouth, while Ariadne was struggling to contain her shock. Bright, wide eyes sparkled as she aimed to tear her gaze from the paper. The only remaining cool figure, besides himself, seemed to be Cobb. Parenthood had tamed the wild beast.

"I can provide a larger incentive. I just need a guarantee that this can be pulled off." He ran a hand over his aging face. "My son deserves the best."

Despite not having received official word that they would take on the challenge, Saito seemed utterly convinced that they would and succeed in changing his son's mind, putting it lightly. Arthur didn't agree with the logic, nor could he wrap his mind around the reality that could convince this man to _change_ his son. Desperation was understandable; wanting the best for your offspring was also understandable, but mixing the two and altering the mind of what you created was simply crazy.

Even though he disagreed, Arthur wasn't about to let this pay check go. Nor the experience. This would be his last job for a while, a long while if he had his way. What better way to exit than with a bang? Especially since this job was the reason his wife refused to look at him, and his vacation had come to a crashing end.

There was no choice; Saito had his vote and in the middle of all of this, he would gain back his wife's good graces.

"Show of hands, who is ready to partake in this assignment?"

Eames' arm shot up in the sky, followed by Cobb and Arthur. Ariadne was the only one who kept her hands glued to her lap.

Hope rose in his chest. If she refused, there would be no logical reason for her to enter the dream world, or even work in general. She could relax, enjoy herself and what he hoped would be a pregnancy.

Saito raised an eyebrow at her. "Is there a problem?"

She nodded curtly. "I don't agree with what you're doing. I think you're wrong, on so many levels, and lazily attending to the simplest route to get what you want."

Saito was unfazed by her war words. "And how would you deal with the situation?"

"First off, I wouldn't even _be_ in the situation. I know enough to say that love isn't about enforcing your wishes and your wants upon someone else. Sometimes you have to be selfless; you obviously haven't got around to that."

Arthur nearly grinded his teeth; his wife was on edge today.

"I'm guessing we'll have to search for a new architect." Eames piped in, obviously amused with the conversation.

She ignored him and instead turned to Cobb. "I'm surprised you're going along with this. I was pretty sure being with your children would have changed your perspective on things."

"Being a father did change my perspective but providing for my children will always come first." Their leader shrugged. "Besides, I'm not the one to tell someone else how to raise their children. I solemnly focus on my own and none else." His eyes bore into Ariadne. "I suggest you do the same."

Annoyed, defeated but still stubborn, the petite brunette folded her arms and remained quiet. It was obvious they weren't going to get anything out of her today.

"She'll come around," Cobb whispered into his ear as the day came to an end and the team parted. "Give her some time and she'll be back announcing her position."

Dom's words remained with him as he drove Ariadne home, (he was surprised at how easy she had gotten into the car with him) and as he pushed open the door to their home. Stepping inside, he pushed off his jacket and instantly unbuttoned his sleeves before rolling it up. Stress and long hours were what awaited them and he for one wanted to grasp onto this rare silent, calm moment. Or so he thought.

It took one look at the back of Ariadne head and her rigid posture to confirm she was still upset with Saito.

"I swear I will never understand that man, and to think I used to respect him. I mean, his own son? What is it with you males and making your families suffer for your work?"

His ears perked up. _What did she just say? _

"Must it always come before everything else? Don't you have limi-"

She froze as she turned around and came face to face with him.

He took a step forward. He was at the end of his rope here; her indirect insults were only sending fire through his veins.

Her eyes went wide, and her lips parted ever so slightly.

"What are you trying to say?" He breathed.

"Arthur." Her tone held warning, even as her expression turned to confusion and vulnerability.

His attention locked on her and her only. "Well?" he persisted.

Had she moved closer? Her nose picked up his scent, and it was sensually compelling. She swore she could feel the heat of his body through his dress shirt.

"Are you honestly convinced I don't care for you?" His breath puffed against her lips.

"Yes."

They stared at each other in silence, inhaling and exhaling for long seconds. The rumble of the outside world filled the space between them.

Something dangerous flared in Arthur's intense chocolate eyes. Instead of pain and anger, there was determination, outlined with motivation. It was darkly sensual and completely compelling.

Her body answered with a rush of heat and a flare of longing that sent a throbbing message to every corner of her being.

She struggled through the muddle of emotions clouding her brain. "You've pretty much done the unthinkable and threw my dreams to the side."

"Whatever happened to compromise? Isn't that what marriage is about?" His voice was strangled, yet the confidence was undeniable.

"I've done enough compromising to last me a lifetime," she rasped out.

Arthur nearly chuckled. This morning he had been weak with pain, and even though it still lived within him, he refused to take her words for what they were. He would prove it to her, show her how alive their love was and just how deeply his feelings for her went. His heart tugged. No matter how long it too, Ariadne would know the truth, and never again doubt him.

He refused to give up; not with so many memories behind them and even more to come.

She was here now.

And they were alone.

And he remembered. He wished he hadn't. But he remembered every time her lips had been on his, her arms wrapped around him, the emotion of her embraces, the taste of her mouth, the sensual explosions that burst along his skin.

He wanted it again, wanted it so very, very much.

Arthur gave into his desire and leaned ever so lightly forward. His mouth instantly rushed to hers. His free arms snaked around her, pressing her against the small of her back, holding her tight as he possibly could.

She pressed forward, arms twining around his neck. Her lips softened, parted. He murmured her name, and his hand splayed farther down her spine. It was only when his body began to flare warning signs of minimal oxygen that he pulled away. Ariadne's eyes remained closed as he watched, struggling to regain his lost breath. Flushed cheeks, slightly parted lips and a rising and falling chest, he had never found her so attractive.

When she did open her eyes, confusion and lack of comprehension filled them. He could read her easily. She was wondering how they had come to this situation; how they had gone from arguing over affection to attacking one another with want. Arthur grinned. Proving his feelings might be a bit simpler than expected.

He held her tight, neither spoke as they drew deep breaths.

Finally, he stroked her messy hair. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"That we've both gone completely insane?"

He chuckled lowly. "That's pretty close."

"We can't do this."

"I see no reason not."

"You need to let me go."

"I never will." He didn't move.

"I'm mad you, I'm fuming with anger right now. You shouldn't be holding me, you shouldn't be kissing me. You shouldn't even be touching me."

"I'll do what I please, thanks." His lips came down onto her head, just as Ariadne pushed against his chest. Still, he refused to move.

A flutter in his stomach told him he was desperate for her touch, that even a semi aggressive push to his front had him contemplating taking on the nearby couch. He groaned internally.

"Seriously Arthur. You are not getting off this easy, you hurt me." Her voice broke and he nearly wept. "I should hate you."

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her hair. "I'm so sorry I brought you pain." He tried not to take the last four words seriously, even though the piercing in his chest proved other wise. "You're not supposed to hate me," he murmured with a forced light voice. "You're supposed to love me." He drew a deep breath, resting his chin at the top of her head. "Because I love you. God knows I love you so much, Ariadne."

He could hear her breath hitch, the flutter in her chest and he could almost see her thoughts swirling in her pretty little head. She was assessing him, determining if he was worthy of her trust. For those quite seconds Arthur prayed, harder and more purely than he had ever done so before.

But it wasn't enough, it was never enough. Ariadne pushed away from him, her face determined and her body suddenly a safe distance away from him. "You need to let me go, Arthur."

_Never_.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** How amazing did JGL look at the Golden Globe's last night? Who watched? Please tell me I wasn't the only who excessively squealed and smiled when he came on stage. *Fan girl moment over* I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I certainty had fun writing it. And I had even more fun reading your wonderful reviews. If I could give each and everyone of you a hug, I would. But since I can't, I'll resort to sending you tons of virtual love and giving you steamy Ariadne/Arthur moments. Love you guys._

**_Reviews are love. There can never be too much. _**


	12. Chapter 12

A week. It had taken Ariadne a full seven days to snap out of her isolated state and accept the position of architect on their new assignment. A decision that Arthur noted had kept her up rumbling with excess internal debates on numerous evenings. He was well aware of the private struggles she was so desperate to keep away from him. Aware how many sleepless nights she had tousled in their bed, how she struggled for artistic inspiration to pass her days by when he was at work. His wife was so set on believing he didn't care for her, that he rarely noticed an inch of her minimal details that she simply brushed off any possibility of him understanding her self clashes.

He nearly laughed. Oh if only she knew just how concentrated he was on her; whether she be in his presence or not, his mind ventured continuously around his wife. Their days at home once he returned from the team headquarters were quiet. Ariadne was on edge, adamant and stone cold. Ever since the unavoidable kiss he had planted on her, which she had responded so eagerly to, she kept her distance. It was either their bedroom (which he avoided not only to decrease awkwardness but for his physical safety as well) or their balcony, overlooking a valley of cafés and bakeries. There was a time, a couple of months to a year ago, when both locations would have been the birth of her mind-boggling artistic streak.

Now? Now, his sweet architect roamed their home and the city that sheltered them in search of ways to kill time, to distract herself. Arthur grimaced. He needed this strain between them to end; and with all the ideas swimming around so apprehensible in his mind, he was sure that the end was near.

For now though, he would have to focus on not groaning out loud, a mixture of annoyance and disappointment, as Ariadne stood mere feet away from him, a sketch book and pencil already dancing in light speed rhythm.

With every couple of flirtatious strokes her pencil gave the paper, an eraser would emerge and destroy it all. She was frustrated, Arthur could easily note, and it was getting the best of her. He could understand her strain. Ariadne was a woman based off creativity and creation; imitating and building a replica was not in her best interest.

Yet that was exactly what she was meant to do; to form a spot on duplication of the massive and renowned Grand Theatre in Warsaw, Jiro's dream performance location. Only for the poor kid, his experience there would shape him up to hate the place he had come dear to loving.

Shaking the depressive and more than slight guilt vibes, Arthur went back to his laptop and opened numerous windows. He was meant to research and filter through the students and friend's Saito's son associated with him. The bunch, a mass percentage female, were doing him no good as far as providing an inside viewpoint as to how Jiro's personality functioned. And that was crucial, without a clue regarding his thinking patterns or an idea of possible reactions, the team was doomed.

As far as Arthur knew, the only way he could get the proper information needed for a successful mission was to study the boy himself. In person. Saito had better agree to it.

Before he could stand and grasp the attention of their employer, who had stooped by for a day of viewing, Ariadne growled from her seat and rose in frustration. He fought back the aching need to gather her in his arms and comfort her.

"Not enough cream in your coffee, love?" Eames called out from his station not far from Arthur's. "You're just crankier by the day."

"I can't design a replica of something, solemnly based on badly angled photos from the internet. If this is going to work, I have to see this place in person."

"Sweetheart, are aware that this theatre is in Poland?"

"That's for pointing that out, Captain Obvious."

Arthur fought back a smirk. Yes, she was definitely cranky.

"A trip to this building can be arranged." Saito emerged from the backroom, where he and Cobb had been deep in discussion. From what Arthur had gathered over the past week, the team leader had dropped hints, some larger than others, that Saito was making a mistake. With the failure of Mal's inception on his back, it was only proper that Cobb try and avoid a similar action. But Saito was his friend, someone whom Cobb owed deeply for the opportunity he had given him. The chance to be a befitting father again. He wasn't going to deny his most desperate wish, but he would try as hell to change his mind.

"Can that really be arranged?" Ariadne faced the Japanese business man, anticipation and breathless excitement painted on her face. "How soon?"

"I'll have a flight scheduled for the end of this week. Will that be soon enough for you?"

She nodded, a slow smile forming on her lips.

Arthur felt his heart tug, pushing him towards her. It was almost menacing just how badly he wanted her in his arms; the small things he had taken for granted, like the opportunity to hold her or even peck her, were swept out from underneath him. But not even the Great Wall could stand between him and his wife for long. He'd bring her around.

"Could you book a second seat, Saito?" The point man spoke up. "I'm sure this trip could benefit me."

Ariadne jerked up, her eyes narrowing in on him. "I don't think that's a goo-"

"Done." Saito pulled out his phone and stalked off to the back of the warehouse, halting Ariadne's words and leaving Arthur fighting back chuckles.

**-X—**

By the time the day ended and the two made their way home, Arthur dully noted that his wife had her mind set on chopping his head off for dinner. The fact that she assumed he'd let her go off on her own for a trip, despite how short or long it was, was beyond him. He didn't want her out of his sight, not when he wasn't there to protect or assist her. If she was planning on this trip to be a chance to free herself of him, she was wrong.

He ate dinner in his office, shuffling through sheets of paper in the midst. Ariadne had ate on the balcony, giving her the time away from his presence. He avoided her throughout the evening but finally resorted to their bedroom when it came time for sleep.

It had been more than a week that he had slept in his bed; with his wife redeeming control of the master bedroom, he had fore taken a guest room and left her to the comfort of their king sized bed. That was over with now. He wanted –no, needed- to hold her tonight, and he'd be damned if she didn't let him.

He took cautious but casual steps when entering the room, his jacket already off. A part of him hoped for a smooth transition, that she would simply give up this profound tactic of tormenting him and allow their relationship to fall back into its heart-warming state. That part of him had no hopes of winning.

She lay in the silk duvet in glorious disarray, outrage flashing across her gorgeous, Sleep Beauty face. Between the breeze from the open window and her tumble with their bed, her hair had escaped its intricate knot and long, loose curls fanned out around her head. Her eyes in the dimness of the room were hard to read. Her expression was not.

Color bloomed in her too-pale cheeks while indignation animated her face. "Have you lost your mind?"

He snagged the ends of his tie and yanked. "Not that I'm aware of." His shirt studs and cuff links followed and he dropped them carelessly onto the bedside table, followed by his BlackBerry. "I've wanted to be back in our bed from the first night we arrived home from Cannes."

She sat up. The light filtering from the hallway cut across the upper portion of her face, highlighting the incredible power of her eyes. The odd forget-me-not browns, a shade as sweet as caramel, had haunted him since the day he had met her. And if he had his way, they'd continue to do so.

"You can't believe I'm going to simply fall into bed with you."

"That's precisely what I'm hoping for." He stripped off his cummerbund and shirt, followed by his shoes. His hand dropped to the fastening of his trousers. "You feel it, Ariadne. Don't pretend you don't. It's gotten so strong that it hurts to breath. I can't think about anything but you and I have no complaint. Tell me it isn't the same for you?"

Her breath quickened and those eyes, those amazing eyes, darkened with raw clandestine passion. "Unless you've been unable to wrap your mind around this, let me remind you. I am mad at you." Every syllable fell from her lips with ease. "I refuse to sleep with you."

Humour had his mouth curling upward. "I'm not asking you to make love with me, Ariadne." He raised an eyebrow. "Unless, you'd prefer to go there."

She waved his statement aside. "There are other rooms in this house for you to choose from, or I'll go."

His trousers dropped at his feet, leaving him impacted in boxers and from the color flushing on her face, she noticed. "No need for neither of us to leave, love." Folding the pants, he dropped them in a pile with the rest of his clothes and slipped into the bed.

The warm comforter, thick and heavy, was a much needed sensation against his skin. Bringing it up above his shoulders, Arthur became prisoner to the complacency and sighed. His arms instantly reached out and wormed around his wife's waist, holding her delicate skin against him. "I refuse to sleep without you again, Ari. It's torture."

"Yeah, well. You deserve it." She countered, struggling to move away. He refused to loosen his grip. Instead, the point man moved closer, until her back was moulded against her his chest; their figures curving in together as if personally chiselled for one another. He had no doubt they were.

"Dammit, Arthur! Let me go."

"Nope." Her body twitched and swirled but he held her in place, occasionally pressing a gentle kiss or two to her shoulder. Just as he hoped and suspected, she gave up after a few attempts, falling back onto the pillows with exhaustion. Silence filled the room, only heavy breathing and the seductive city chatter from their open window circling the air around them.

Content, Arthur pressed another kiss to her shoulder, refusing to acknowledge how she groaned with the contact. He dully noted how tired she was, how weak she seemed and desperately her body craved sleep. His arms instantly loosened around her. Instead of a grip, the point man simply dropped his hand onto her stomach, keeping a full embrace around her as he watched his wife fall into sleep.

Never again would he fall into this room without her. Ever.

**-X-**

"Cobb is going to murder us." Ariadne groaned as she fell back into the leather seat of Arthur's BMW. The sleek all black interior channelled her depressive and agitated emotions as she struggled with worry. She had overslept, something she never did when she was working. Her alarm clock had never, in the span of its 3 year life, failed her. Yet this morning, it had missed her regular 8 o'clock dial up, leaving her and Arthur in frenzy. Two hours. They had awoken two hours later, and not with a minute to spare. They would have stood a better chance, had more opportunity to make it to the warehouse sooner but no, Arthur just **had** to insist they eat breakfast before they leave.

"_It's the most important meal of the day, we're not leaving without it. " _

As if she didn't already know that, having had a health obsessed mother. Either way, she had sat herself down and stuffed her face with food, something she passively noted amused Arthur, and finally, after what seemed like forever, they were on their way…or they should have been.

"This isn't the way." She instantly sat up, and than groaned when her seat belt contracted against her stomach. Arthur instantly slowed down.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be once you tell me where we're going." Somewhere between the 'I' and 'once' her voice had risen to a roar. Instead of being frightened or even taken back, Arthur smiled. Oh, what she would do to wipe that off his face; it didn't matter how warm and welcoming he looked with it on his lips, or how damn beautiful it made him out to be. Not that he already wasn't…

She groaned and shook her head. "We're late enough as it is. We don't have time for any detours."

"We're not going to work today." Arthur took a turn off the busy street and into a much quieter avenue with plenty of signs.

"What do you mean we're not going in today?"

"I told Cobb you and I are taking a sick day."

"I'm not sick and neither are you, although I can gladly change that right now."

One again, he smiled. Driving into a concealed parking lot, he stepped out and walked over to open her door. "We're going to take a trip down memory lane today."

"Now why the hell would-" he halted her speech as he gripped her hand and helped her out of the car.

"I'd prefer if you kept the unnecessary commentary to yourself."

"You're the one to talk about unnecessary." Pulling her hand away, she folded it over her chest and followed with a stern face as he led the way. With every step, her heart fluttered, contracting inside of her chest as familiarity filled her. Her head whipped from the direction to direction, as vivid images replayed in the space of her mind, a specific scenario with nearly every corner of what she finally concluded was a park.

"This is…" her voice failed her momentarily. "This is where we got married."

Arthur came to a stop, his hands warmly secured in his pockets as his eyes darted through the semi empty public property. "Right over there to be precise." She followed his gaze to a secluded sector, shadowed by dark over hedged trees and massive bushes of imposing colours. A tiny but lively pond bordered with growing daffodils and a grey brick bridge completed the scenery as Ariadne's mind ventured to the memorable and pivotal day in her life.

"I still remember how you looked that day." Arthur reminisced. "A wide confident smile, bright eager eyes and a glow that shone brighter than the sun and we both know it put in overtime that afternoon."

She gave a small chuckle. He was right. Ablaze and golden, the weather had set high records in Paris for springtime heat, and the majority of their wedding party had fore taken to waddling their feet in the photogenic pond as relief. She herself had found relief in the form of ice cubes and her husband's lips. The combination lethal and scandalous for a wedding.

"You were a vision of perfection," he turned to face her. "And you still are."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Even when I'm pissed at you and contemplating ideas to bleach all your suits?"

His smile froze. "You were planning to bleach my suits?"

Dropping her head, Ariadne refused to see let him see her chuckle as her locks shook with amusement.

"Yes." He captured her chin in his hand and turned her face up to his. "You are still perfection in my eyes, even when you're royally pissed at me and contemplating bleaching my favourite suits."

And than he leaned in and stole a fast, devastating kiss, an uncompromising one that smashed through her defences and warned that he wouldn't give her any quarter. She wished could resist him, tried to resist. But something deep inside responded to him, rendering her utterly helpless to his touch. The instant she recognized the sensation, she pulled back.

No. Never. She would never allow a man to make her feel helpless. She'd never be dependant on a man for her happiness. She'd already risk enough falling in love with him to the extent where her world revolved around his, but she would not give him control over her mind, body or spirit.

She shuddered at the thought.

Arthur snagged the jacket off his back and instantly draped it over her shoulders, mistaking her actions for lack of warmth. She didn't correct him.

"Let's keep moving." He suggested, evidently avoiding her rapid withdrawal from what had been somewhat of a beautiful moment. "We've got quite the day ahead of us."

* * *

_**Author's Note**: I'm sick. Extremely sick. The stomach flu is draining me of energy and leaving my stomach rumbling with hunger, so writing has been my distraction from what is turning out to be a day full of temptations. Have you guys ever had those moments when you're told not to eat certain foods but yet they're the ones your craving the most? I'm having that right now. It's 10:30pm and there is nothing I want more than pancakes, with whipped cream...and maybe a strawberry or two. Putting that aside, let's all excuse this chapter if its a bit...weird and poorly written. Just know I tried. :) Once again, thank you guys for being awesome. Can't wait to read your reviews and constrictive criticism. _

**_Reviews are love. There can never be too much._**


	13. Chapter 13

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Ariadne questioned in a persistent voice. The two had been tightly seated in Arthur's sleek, air conditioned black Mercedes for an agonizing 45 minutes as he manoeuvred the streets of their current hometown, swivelling through stop lights and cutting into deep turns. For all she knew he could have no destination in mind, merely using the vehicle as a means of wasting time.

"Patience, love." He comforted her, a hint of a smile in his voice. "We're nearly there."

She had no use but to accept his words, leveraging her seat back a few inches and allowing her body to unfold with the movement. The radio station, a tune set to classic Parisian favourites, hummed with calm, soothing rhythm of a sultry male voice as Ariadne's eyes closed gently. She was tired, exhausted even and she had done little to nothing with what was the beginning of her day. Unless miserably internally debating on her husband's motives could be counted as a suitable and acceptable job, than yes, she had every reason to be exhausted. Having had thrown in an excuse to Cobb and securing them a free day, she was seriously doubting Arthur's sanity and for a second wondered if he was possessed. The point man she knew was a perfectionist, a man securely built on structure and routine. He wouldn't randomly take a day off and venture a park with her, instead of focusing on a pending operation.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures, _she noted to herself. It was a smooth move on his behalf, bringing her back to the place where they had wed; vivid memories of the sunshine, flowers and love had been all that had consumed from the moment she had recognized the setting. Images from what had been the happiest day of her life filtered through her mind, circling her thoughts and refusing to diminish, not that she wanted them to. She turned her head to her side and stared at the male driving. No, she certainly didn't want to forget them, not when she so desperately needed to cling to the happier moments in their relationship.

She could easily acknowledge that Arthur was trying, that he was eager to showcase his emotions to her and earn her forgiveness. But it meant nothing. It was like a sketch merely drawn in with pencil, no detail, no color, and no emotion. He wasn't aware of what he did, nor did he comprehend just how deep this devastation rang. He wasn't taking into account the dreams he had ripped from her, or what exactly he was confirming for their future. If by any chance things did change for them, and God happened to bless them with children, would he bail on them the same way he had on her? Would he leave their dreams stranded on an island the way he had hers? What would it take to secure his attention?

_Anger obviously. _

She shook her head subconsciously. If that was what it took to maintain a spec of his attention and devotion, it wasn't worth it. Not when it took this much energy. A lump formed in her throat as she tried to imagine a life without Arthur. Her head turned back to look at him; it seemed almost impossible to exist without him. Even now when she was frustrated, upset and attempting to teach him a lesson, she still had him in her life. What would it be like to completely leave?

"Are you all right?" He broke her train of thought as he stole a glance at her before turning back to the packed road. "You look as if someone burned her scarf collection."

"I'm hungry," she whispered blatantly. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

"Hold that thought." He swirled the car into intersection, taking a right before pulling into a parking lot. A small but decent parking lot to be exact, as her husband drove the car into a spot up in the front and unbuckled his seat belt. "Let's get some food."

Slowly pulling her seat back into its designated position, she followed his suite and undid her seat belt and sat up. That was when it hit her; the familiarity, the awe, and the second dose of memories. In front of them was a small restaurant, green in paint and decorated with vines with detailed vegetables growing atop them. There was no missing the Italian heading, nor was there avoiding the whiff of garlic, pasta and spices coming from within the perimeter. She didn't need to go inside to remember the way the dishes had melted on her tongue, the way the darkly lit setting had illuminated her view that special night and how after her stomach had been fed and satisfied, her lips had been paid extra attention by something she had craved desperately.

"We had our first kiss here." Her voice came out as a hoarse whisper. Despite having had a taste of one another amidst the chaos that had been the Fisher Case, they considered this night and the oddly placed Italian restaurant as the home of their first real kiss. No subconscious creations to fake it for and no mere pecks. It had been passionate, deep and _real_.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to find Italian cuisine in Paris?" Arthur noted with a chuckle, staring up at the building in front of them with the same intense gaze she was using. "I came across it one day when I was driving back into the city after a meeting with a client. It was so far out of where we were stationed that I was sure you would hate me with the drive far before we even arrived here." He admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It was worth it, though. I always had a good feeling about this place."

He faced her, the hopeful expression on his face undeniable. If he was expecting a reply, or even comprehendible words, he was in no such luck. She was speechless. Utterly and completely wiped out as far as any language went.

Instead, she bit the inside of her cheeks as she fumbled to control her emotions. Damn him for targeting her where it mattered the most; all these sweet memories, those precious moments they shared were flooding at her harder than a tsunami. Forcing her head under what were bittersweet sensations as her stomach fluttered with remembrance of what it felt at those given seconds. The nerves, the excitement, the hope and the happiness from then spared her no mercy as it drowned her. But she couldn't forget how it felt now; the defeat she was venturing on, the agony and surprising loneliness.

"Let's go inside." Arthur, having had given up on getting anything verbal out of her, stepped out of the car and walked over to pull her door open. Locking his vehicle with the remote on his keys, he led her into the mildly filled restaurant and exchange words with the host before leading her towards the back. The table, there was no mistake, was the exact from that night years ago. She couldn't holdback her chuckle. That point man and his details; it was do it all or do nothing.

"Someone's remembers." He grinned, as they were both seated.

"It's kind of hard not to. This spot had the best view." To their side, a wide glass showcased a blossoming garden and slippery fountain although it had been dark and lit with lights the night Arthur had first brought her here. "I'm surprised you were still able to find this place."

He grinned smugly. "I'll admit I was a bit lost for a few minutes there before getting back on track.

She couldn't resist her triumphed smile. "I knew it! I was thinking there was no way in hell you knew what you were doing. I was sure we were just wasting time in the car."

"What better way to waste it than with you." The tenderness in his voice clogged her throat and she was suddenly thankful when a waitress came by to place their orders. Settling on a dish of marinated vegetable pasta, garlic bread, a Silican tomato salad and a slice of Dolce cake, Ariadne hunched over her growling stomach and fought back the wave of exhaustion.

"Tired?"

"More than anything," she whispered. "Which is a bit odd considering I slept well last night." The second the words left her lips, she wished she could take it back. Satisfied and beaming with her confession, Arthur leaned back into his seat.

"Just goes to prove we have our best rests in each others arms."

"Don't get conceited."

"I'm not," he countered. "I'm just stating a point." He drew out a deep breath. "Why are you so quick to fight me, love?"

She gave him no answer and instead pursed her lips. Her eyes roamed around the room, settling over the heads of the customers chatting away and enjoying their meals. Carefree expressions and easy smiles planted on every face; but theirs.

"I just….it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!" His voice nearly rose in aggression. "Dammit, I hate what I've done to us, sweetheart. It's as if I've supplied the brick and pavement for this wall between us to be built. I want it down, I want my wife back."

"Yeah, well. We don't always get what we want. Or is it just me? Because you seem to get be getting all that you want lately Arthur." She groaned with frustration.

His hands reached out slowly, snaking over the cloth on the table and grasping her hands in a tight clutch. His warmth radiated far past her skin and ventured deep into her veins as the shock of their embrace sizzled through her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I was selfish, I was wrong and more than anything, I was stupid. I may have had excuses and reasons for my so called behaviour, but none of it will get you back into my arms and to me, nothing is ever worth that. I was an idiot, Ariadne. Despite all I said, you were right. I put my job, _our_ job, is front of what was important. Time together and your dreams. You have every right t be upset with me, and even more so, never to forgive me. But I want you to know I love you; I regret what I did and if you want -" he gulped down his words and took a deep breath. "-I'll back out of project. I'll take a month off, and you and I will go back to Cannes. We'll accomplish what we set out for and more. I just want you back."

"Wait, what?"

He nearly groaned, his eyes deep with hurt. "You weren't listening?"

A small smile played on the curve of her lips. "Oh I was listening, I just need you to repeat the little part about you being wrong, selfish and I think you said something about being stupid as well?"

Ariadne watched as he slowly relaxed, noting her teasing words. "I'd admit all that and more again if you want. I'd do it for you."

Emotions crashed at her chest, pushing her heart up against her rib cage. She wanted to fling herself into his arms, to simply wrap herself around him and melt. The sincerity in his words was as authentic as the love she felt for him, undeniable and un-fabricated. Before she could muster out a reply, anything to soothe the stress lines on his forehead, a couple walked behind Arthur, struggling to get to their seat beside them. He quickly noted their presence, pushing his chair in and giving them room to walk. Arthur's eyes were instantly back on her the minute the two people were out of his way, but hers remained with them, more specifically the female.

She was brunette, Ariadne quickly noted, just like herself and slightly tall. Her skin was bright, almost overshadowing her smile but it was her eyes that captivated her the most. The happiness, the excitement, it was all there. Ariadne only knew of two things that could have a woman glowing in such manner. A recent marriage or a pregnancy. It took a quick glance down her figure to see that it was the latter.

Round and high, her baby bump was in plain view, complimented by a form fitting sundress. Her spouse had one hand securely planted on it, the other wrapped around her as he helped her into a chair. It was as if Ariadne were invading a private moment as she watched the two exchanged a deep, loving gaze. As if she were committing a crime by somewhat sharing the moment with them.

She instantly turned away, unable to swallow with the lump in her throat and struggling to see with the tears quickly building in her eyes. Her hormones were out of control, especially after witnessing what she so desperately wanted. Seeing the fate that she hoped to be bestowed upon her on another female was more than she could handle. Making a move to stand up, she was shocked to see Arthur in front of her, deeply concerned and outstretched with his arms.

She instantly fell into his embrace, her head magnetite to his chest as the embarrassing and overwhelming tears cascaded down her cheeks. She was aware she was quickly drenching his crisp, clean shirt but he seemed to pay no mind; she took the same road. "I'm sorry," she whimpered, once she gained control of her free falling waterfall. "We're in the middle of a restaurant, this was un-called for." She didn't want to pull her head away in hopes of catching the eyes of the people feasting in the building.

"Don't say that." Arthur growled against her hair. "I did this; I should be the one apologizing."

She frowned. "What are you ta-"

"If I were a good enough husband, you wouldn't have had to look at that woman in envy. If I had focused on making you happy, instead of chasing the trill of our occupation, we'd be in a much different situation right now." His thumbs came down on her face gently and removed the evidence of her outburst. "I'm so sorry Ariadne. I realized just how much I've failed you."

It took her a nerve racking moment to respond. "I love you."

It was all he needed to hear, Ariadne noted, as he brought his arm tighter around her and crushed her to his body. Their silhouettes became one, colliding into one another as their embrace deepened. His lips fell on her hair, her cheek, even her eyes, but never her lips. She could only guess it was because of the audience watching them.

Speaking of…."Can we go home?"  
"Of course." Tenderness filled his expression. Turning around only to signal their waitress, he asked for their meal to be packed away to go, before his fingers found hers and he led her to the front desk. Bill settled and their bags in hand, the two slipped out of the restaurant, unaware of the murmurs erupting the second the door closed behind them. Instead, Arthur unlocked the door and made sure she settled in before walking over to the other side. The moment he landed within the privacy of the vehicle, he lowered his head and kissed her. Kissed her world right. Kissed his way home. Kissed her with all the passion of a man who understood where his heart lay and with whom. When they finally did pull apart, it was to identical smiles and promises.

"I love you." He swept her into his arms, proving difficult considering their location; allowing love to wash away the bitterness of his past mistakes and provide a pathway towards their future. "Now, let's go start on our family."

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Don't fret my lovelies, the story is not over...yet. I've still got a few surprises to sprinkle you with. But let's hear your thoughts. What are you opinions, are they okay? Will they be okay? Does Arthur deserve to be forgiven? And the big one; would they make good parents? As always, I can't wait to hear your thoughts and assumptions. You guys have some seriously diverse train of thoughts. It excites me! Review, review, review! :)_

**_Reviews are love. There can never be too much._**


End file.
